Sunny Days
by pooky1402
Summary: Anita's personality is buried beneath the surface and is worried about coming to New York but she knows that with time, she can begin life again and open up, but will one last spark of hope be lit to a fire coming to the New York Central Park?
1. Surprise!

First chapter to meh first story on Fanfiction! Hope you enjoy!

Sunny Days Ch 1

The day was moderately cool. Wisps of white clouds danced across the soft blue sky above. The sun was starting to stretch it's bright rays of sunny arms out across the lovely blueish scenery above and leave bright patches of light all over the New York Central Zoo. Most of the animals were asleep and the morning dew was still collecting on the various colored plants. Colors of pink, orange, blue, and many others were starting to open up there petals to take in the light of the sun and display there bright colors for the tourists to take pictures of and even some to pluck to take home. Even the penguins of were taking advantage of this pleasant morning. Sound asleep in there concrete beds, each of them. The pleasant natural sounds from out side cooed perfect sleeping time and atmosphere.

But like a flash of lightning and the sound of cracking thunder, the alarm clock of the morning sounded loudly over the quiet zoo. The fake morning birds from the speaker systems had started breaking down within the past month but over the last week, they were starting to get screechy at the same time every morning. The pesky noise managed to wake most of the residents of the zoo, and later the mechanical speakers were rigged quiet by Alice when she would smack it a few times close to closing time with a hammer or that similar to it.

Almost in synque, the penguins sprang from there bed, in battle stance. There heads twitched around in different positions looking at there surrounding. Each in battle stance ready for the fourth world war to fire off. "Boys, up the latter and- Wait Skippah! I think those are just the birds outside. The fake ones" Private interrupted and they all stood stiller listening to the nose outside. A heavy sigh came from there beaks and they fell to there tails with exhaustion but Skipper, who remained standing. "Hmmm, Kowalski, status report, Who's wrong and should be- Whoa! Kowalski?" Skipper stopped mid- sentence.

The penguins looked around curiously but throughout the whole layer, Kowalski was no where to be found. "Well, Skippah, he IS awake" Private noted pointing to Kowalski's bed and obviously, it was empty.

Skipper crossed his flippers and a stern attitude covered his face. "Now where in Davy Jone's Locker is he?" Skipper looked around as if expecting the penguin to show up out of no where. Private and Rico looked to there leader waiting for further instruction. "Ok boys," He started, and they got to there feet in response. "check out front" He ordered and they got to the latter going up though the roof leading to there outside area and there pond.

With Skipper leading, The three headed towards the latter but just as Skipper placed his fin on the last bar on the latter to the roof, a horrific yell came from the laboratory, which was reserved mostly for Kowalski, stopped them in there movements. Rico, Private, and Skipper exchanged glances of fright and bewilderment as they quickly descended the stairs. "Kowalski?" Private shivered with fear at the thought of what might have happened to him in the lab. "Ok, change of plans, operation Lab Tests are a go!" All three lunged forward to the lab sliding on there stomachs. Reaching the lab they jumped to there feet. Private stood on the right of the door in battle stance but a worried expression was evident. Rico was on the left with a blow torch and Skipper was facing the door and reached forward, tipping the door to open slowly, a loud creak encouraged a frightened look on Private.

Smoke slid from the crack and laid waste to the floor leaving the penguins unable to see there feet. Skipper took note while approaching the opening cautiously. "Um... Kowalski?" Skipper questioned looking in but seeing only a smokey haze in front of him that filled the air with an uneasy feeling. The feeling of open fire that was waiting to take place. Private and Rico filed in behind Skipper when he had made it in completely, each ready for any thing. "Kowalski! Are you in here- Oh my Eisenhower's fake teeth!" Kowalski emerged from the smoke and grabbed Skipper's face very hard between his fins.

"Um... what?" Skipper slapped Kowalski's fins down as he proceeded to rub his face soothingly.

"Kowalski! We were looking for you! What happened?" Private asked with strained concern and with curiosity at the reason of the gray smoke.

"Well, you know what I discovered?" Kowalski rubbed his head in deep thought as he paced the floor.

"That I am going to need to put healing ointment on my face?"

"Um... yes? But that's not what I was referring to... technically speaking..."

"That Aunt Jemima's syrup is actually factory made and not homemade and therefore should be slapped for false advertising?" Skipper pinned off in left field.

"What in blazes... no! I mean that may be true but what I am referring to has to do with the animals..." Kowalski noted. He began flipping through some papers that he had stapled together on a clip board.

"Well, then Shoot! I can't think of it..." Skipper shrugged this off his shoulder as he awaited an answer.

"Well, as we know, every year... Alice decides at least one animal area is going to get a new animal added to his or her environment...Well I was doing some calculations to figure out who that animal would be this year..." He said attempting to grab in his comrades attention and it worked on them except Skipper who still held his same expression.

"Well this year, that animal is going to be..." Kowalski fed the fire waiting for feed back.

"Well Kowalski? Who is it?" Private got a small amount of annoyed attitude in his voice.

"Uh huh!" Rico grunted in agreement.

"That animal is... - Is what?" Skipper broke the long draw. Kowalski had stepped behind the the block table with Rico and Private on the other side, listening intently to him. Skipper was pacing the floor impatiently, waiting for an answer.

"The new animal is going to be a... penguin... sir" Kowalski finally released the information in a simple tone. After that, he wished he could have taken back the shocking news. His comrades just stared in a dazed expression.

"Not sure if its a female or male though..." Kowalski whispered lowly not really thinking that it mattered at that moment.

"..." was all that was said.

_To be continued..._

It probably won't be long till I upload the next chapter, I'm catching up to the point I am on DA, btw, I have more chapters on there if you want to read more... I know some of you are probably already thinking oh not another "there own OC gets transferred to the zoo" type story. Eh! X3 Love reviews, comments, and anything else! Just nothing mean or offensive please!

All characters in this chapter (c) Dream works, Nick, and the two people who created these guys which I can't remember there name for the life of me! X3 Thanks!


	2. Results please!

Watch it! Chapter 2 comin atcha! ^^' Anyways, heres chapter two and I hope you enjoy! If not... well then... Dunski! And why? Jk, just read!

A moment of silence was taking place. The three penguins switched shocked expressions between one another while Kowalski kept scribbling green high lighter on the page that he had that was stapled together with other statistics and facts. Rico was the first to utter words. "Glaf flas abu abie enclada eno," He observed while his expression softened some from the initial shock.

"Well I don't know, it might be nice to have a new penguin allie, you know, a new friend." Private objected with optimist in his tone. He got to his feet and walked to the counter to pick up one of Rico's sardine ordure's. A happy skip was evident in his step.

"Well, that's all in good little Soldier!" Skipper observed, a smirk plastered on his beak.

"Well thank you- for a naive school girl! But out here in reality, this new penguin could very well be a spy… a secret agent, if you will, that is coming to find out about our secret HQ! So Kowalski… when is this spy supposed to show up?" Skipper slapped his fins together. Being in deep thought, Kowalski was startled by the noise of the slapping fins.

"Huh- wha? Oh arriving time and date? Well, lets see…" Kowalski scooted back over to the calculator and began tapping in numbers at lightning speed . They all waited attentively, switching glances from the calculator to Kowalski's papers. He was writing things down on a sheet of paper and punching in numbers. His eyes narrowed as he erased and rewrote, erased and rewrote. This went on for some time.

Finally… *Slam* He slammed his clipboard of papers down onto the table just as the last of the information and numbers came together. He sighed as he readied himself to relay the information to the team. Taking a deep breath, he began, "Well Skipper, according to my calculations, the arrival of the new penguin should be around 3:00 p.m. ….. today" and as if in sync, there heads turned to the clock.

"10: 30! Blast! We don't have that much time!" Skipper ranted. He waddled around in deep thought. "This is just a Hog Wash of a- Hey guys!" Skipper was interrupted by a very excited voice from the entrance door. Marlene pushed the door open with a little strain and came in with a glee in her step.

"Well! You guys know what today is right- Aaah! It's already here and it's a girl!" Kowalski shrilled. The penguins gasped when they heard the voice that, to them, sounded like Marlene but they figured the new comer just happened to sound like her. They rushed to the entrance of the lab and poked there heads out of the lab door only to sigh with relief when seeing that it was only Marlene.

"Marlene! It's just you! Don't scar us like that!" Skipper instructed sternly with a scowl across his face, but it quickly turned over to a welcoming grin to follow.

"Wow Marlene! For a second we thought that you were the new arrival!" Private giggled at there silliness. Once Marlene had figured out there crazy motives, she eased up some on her bewildered expression and somewhat got back to her same joyous attitude. "That's what I came over to tell! Rumors are going around that either you, King Julien, or…. yours truly is going to get the new arrival pet! I would love a roomy to pal around with! We could style each other's hair and do French manicures" Marlene almost squealed at the thought. "That's as if it's a girl…." Marlene corrected herself. "If it's a guy… then we can just pal around… but no French manicures…"

"Well according to my calculations…. It's actually supposed to be male in gender… but again… I'm not completely sure…" Kowalski sputtered off a few more statistics under his breath.

Marlene walked over and placed an elbow comfortably on Kowalski's shoulder. "So.. Do we know who is supposed to get the new arrival?" Marlene inquired almost indifferently. "Well, again according to calculations, it is supposed to be us… but with Alice's unpredictable behavior, it could be any one of us." Kowalski rolled his eyes as he scratched through some numbers and rewrote some others when he realized how Alice would interrupt the situation.

Marlene giggled a little at a thought that popped in her head "You know, if we didn't know it already, I would say that with you guys acquiring another guy room mate… that… you guys.. you know.. -I love your dry since of humor… Marlene…. I do…. But at a time like this… those kinds of jokes… really?" Skipper remained un emotional as he stared at Marlene with a piercing glare of how dare you!

"Wait… what? I don't get it." Private inquired softly.

"Uh… that she is excited about us receiving a new room mate and she is surprised that they haven't arrived yet" Kowalski noted joining Skipper in the glare.

"Oh boy! I know I am! Just the thought of any of us getting a new friend is going to be so much fun!" Private happily explained forgetting about the joke.

Marlene rolled her eyes playfully and joined Private in his happy dance. "I know, right?" Marlene agreed.

"Private? Do you want your life taken away?" Skipper called hastily. Private halted in mid step. And sniffled as he shook his head. "Well then quiet acting so naïve to the situation at hand! We could be dealing with an international spy here and your hopping around hoping to have tea and crumpets with 'em! If Ringtail acquires a spy, he won't have a chance in any sky spirits to defend himself and we'll always be there defending him just so he can turn around and give credit to the wrong individuals. If Marlene acquires a spy… Well! I'm not going to spill the details, but little miss frufru might spin one wrong yarn in her fur and will be too busy untying it to realize that the spy has taken off and is trying to hack into our HQ!" Skipper walked around tediously, thinking of various facts and such.

Marlene walked up to Skipper and grabbed him by the shoulders. "I'm sorry… little miss who fru?" She growled under her breath giving him en evil glare like the one he'd give in her earlier. Private and Kowalski quickly separated them. Private held back Marlene and as she struggled to get free to choke Skipper, she saw the desperate look coming form Private that was begging her not to attack. She sighed softly and nodded to not start anything. She simply huffed heavily at Skipper and stuck her tongue out at him. Marlene rolled her eyes not long after. "Well either way, I want to go wait and see who our guest is, no matter who gets him" Marlene shrugged her arms and walked up the ladder that lead to the top. Out she excited and then pushed the fish bowl back over the hole.

The penguins looked back at Skipper, slightly hesitant as they waited for the plan.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Frost bite! Lets get a move on! We might as well wait for the new arrival as well. Maybe we can get some extra fish for making sushi tonight for our guest any ways…" Skipper motioned.

When exiting, Private asked the most oddest of questions which set Skipper to thinking. " Aye Skippah', if we do acquire a new roomey'?… will they get to join the team'…?"

"mmm... we'll have to just wait and see.." He responded with no real emotion in it. Well in the fact, he did know the answer but he wasn't' going to dishearten Private's spirit... or at least, not until he had to

They arrived to the surface as the sun pierced through the small hole covered by the fish bowl and light crept in to warm the penguin's fur as they waddled up top. They waved and smiled to the passing public as they conversed with Marlene about the possible new Roomy and other various topics while they waited for the new arrival. When ever a double look was taken from a passerby that wondered whether if they really had seen an otter in the penguin habitat, or at least "thought" they saw that, Marlene would dive into the water. She then would hop right back out when given the sign and would continue with her conversation.

To Be Continued…

Second Chapter done and done! Anyways, hope your still enjoying it, if not, well then you probably won't be one of visitors for chapter 3. If you are still reading, great! Totally up to you, but I would love any comments or questions that you have. You can also PM the questions if you would like. Of course, I can't guarantee to have an answer but I will try! Nothing rude or offensive please!

Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Private, Marlene, and all that jazz, (c) Nick, Dreamworks, and Tom Mcgrath, and the OTHER guy who helped create them but that I can't remember for the life of me! X3


	3. Suspended Tight Rope

_Sunny Days 3_

_Heh, Chapter 3 already, hope you enjoy! ^-^  
_

It was nearing noon at the zoo. Most of the guests were packing there things and there kids up for the long ride home. The sun was slowly descending into the distant grass lands. The sky was painting beautiful hues of orange, pink, and a mix of yellow and reds over the horizon that produced one of the most wonderful sunsets that the zoo had seen for quite a while.

"Oh no… I don't know if any of us are getting a roomie anymore…it's almost closing" Private whispered disappointingly to himself as he lowered his fin from waving at a little boy on the other side of the habitat. The boy smiled widely because of Private's jester of kindness and waived back before running off to catch up to his parents. Private's eyes followed him till he reached his parents then Private sighed heavily and turned around. He spotted Kowalski writing some statistics, Rico skinning some fish for sushi, and Marlene and Skipper sitting back to back on the ground with the same disappointed looks on there faces as his.

"Here! This ought to pick yall's spirits up after a long day… such as this one!" Private smiled while breaking off large chunks of the cookie he was holding.

"Where in Davy Jone's locker did you get this?" Skipper questioned almost interrogatively as he retrieved his piece of the sugary contents wearily but held onto it at a distance for some time examining it before finally taking a nibble.

"That little kid held it up for me and I shook my tail and performed an adorable trick for him. When turning around for a spin, I heard a soft thump near my feet and I quickly spotted the yummy treat. I guess he liked my dance!" Private giggled as he gave the last piece to Rico, who swallowed it whole as he began the slicing and dicing of the fish.

"Kowalski… Analogy on these poison pieces!" Skipper ordered. Kowalski nodded in response as he turned the cookie around to see it from all angles. He squinted his eyes tight to look at the individual crumbs composed of the cookie.

He gasped. Everyone immediately held the cookie at arms length waiting for an explanation about the food. "What?" They, even Private, all questioned with very concerned looks on there faces.

"Huh? Oh no no no, the cookie is fine, I just can't believe it is chocolate chip and macadam eon nut, one of my fav!" Kowalski smiled sheepishly and took a bite of it, savoring the flavor. "oooh my good golly gosh this is good, thanks Private, and your unique ability to woo the crowd for cookies!" Kowalski laughed to himself.

"Very nice Private" Skipper agreed as he finished up his cookie licking his fin thinking of the good flavor. It seemed everyone was enjoying the break that the cookie was supplying.

"Yum! These are really good!" Marlene offered her sincerest thanks.

"Hehe, no problem… I would be thanking the kid and the fact that HE had the cookie though…" Private smiled sweetly, glad that he was able to provide the sweet treat for his friends.

"Well, I am not sure who is going to receive the new room mate but with only about 10 more minutes till park closing time… Alice doesn't have much more time to… unless… she has already placed the new arrival in our habitat… and… and… their waiting till we're all asleep to strike… and then take my sweet little gelatin cube!" Kowalski shrieked in horror at the thought.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that, did you just bring up the name of a past experiment that practically ate the whole zoo apart….?" Skipper interrogated sharply. Kowalski hesitated and looked to Private and Rico for help to back him. Skipper didn't notice this gesture that Kowalski was sending to his comrades behind him.

"But sir… what if the room mate is just … Late?" Private questioned and Kowalski sighed with relief.

"Good catch little soldier… a little over thought… but good none the less!" Skipper stood up and walked over to pat Private on the back. So…. as almost instructed… they waited. It seemed like hours that they just sat and waited. The individual penguins would switch off doing various chores and such but most of the time…. it was just sitting…. and waiting... and more.. sitting.. and waiting... and well, you get the point... it was boring and tedious.

The lights that were dotted in various areas around the park began to flicker on to welcome the evening hours of the zoo. A few firefly's were coming through as well, with little gifts of night lights as they flew by. A few of the light's rays danced on the small body of water surrounding the penguins area. The cool water danced back and forth against the sudden minuet gust of wind that had just past through. The penguins and otter eyed the lights wearily.

"Well, I don't know what to say.. I guess… none of us are going to get a new animal…" Marlene wearily got up turning in the direction of her habitat, and waved bye to her comrades as she walked away.

"Yep!" Skipper agreed solemnly. "I guess that proves right- Wait! There's Alice coming through the front gates! With a large rectangular carrier in her hand!" Kowalski interrupted Skipper and reached over and grabbed Marlene's paw and spun her around from leaving to catch sight of the cage that Alice held at arms length that was swinging slowly at her side. Not long after, as if on Que… Kowalski kicked the fish bowl out of the way and shoved the charts in the opening presented and then kicked the fish bowl back in place. Then all five of the little animals ran to the gate surrounding there habitat to get a good look into what Alice was holding.

Alice, at that time, had already closed the gate but remained there, talking with an individual on the other side. The individual was very dark in color due to his body length black leather coat that enclosed his whole frame besides his head that was enclosed with a dark colored hoodie . The Penguins and Marlene were too far away to actually hear there conversations so Kowalski was trying to figure out what they were saying by trying to reading there lips. The cage, obviously, was to far away to see what was within its walls.

But as time crept by, the voice of Alice was steadily getting higher and angrier. As her voice got louder, they were then able to easily understand the conversation.

"No! No! What? Well,… maybe you shouldn't be late with Zoo animals, and you might not be scraping to get by! WHAT?" At this point, Kowalski had once again placed his fins over Private's ears. "You STILL think that you deserve a tip! I don't care! I don't care about that! Or that! Your watches don't impress me!…. Your mom! LOOK!... I will SETTLE on giving you a tip because I feel very VERY bad for the fact that…." but after that she quickly calmed down and Kowalski removed his fins.

Alice had come to calm herself along with her attitude, and her whole body seemed to loosen of that tension that she was experiencing before. Mumbling to herself, Alice took her free right hand and reached into her back pocket in order to get a small amount of change along with a few dollar bills.

The man stiffened at the sight of the small amount. There faces each lit up but Skipper caught it before any one else.

"Oop, he got the Alice look!" He proudly proclaimed but also peering at slightly disappointed faces then looked to the gate to eye the person carefully. "3 times in a row! I'm kicking tail and taking names!" He briefly walked around in a circle as if strutting his glory and then walked back.

"You know, normally my competitive spirit would have me smack you for the sake of the game, but I just can't right now… I want to see that roomy so bad… and what animal he turns out to be" Marlene remarked still getting in a small hit but like the other 4, they were once again focused on the new animal.

Alice was starting to come closer with the carrier in one hand and the other hand covering her mouth to suppress a yawn. The bored look drawn onto her face looked some what annoyed and impatient. "I had to not only stay after work, but I had to stay very _late_ after work, and only to have the guy wait outside for thirty minutes while I checked out security cameras for his suspicious... way of dressing" Alice complained to no one in particular as she passed close to the penguin habitat and turned away. She had started complaining some more but the voice became to distant to distinguish any actual words.

"Oh... no..." Private almost cried with despair.

Skipper looked over when he heard sniffling and smiled sympathetically. "Don't worry soldier... even if it isn't a penguin... we can still have neighbors... hopefully not any thing like King Julien though..." Skipper placed a fin on Private's soldier in reassurance but rolled his eyes at the last part. Man did that guy really get on his nerves sometimes.

All eyes watching carefully to Alice and the carrier.

"It looks like she's going to my habitat...!" Marlene almost squealed. Then the tides turned on all of them. Alice quickly slipped into the zoo hospital and less than ten minutes, she reappeared, locked up the hospital, and walked with a little skip in her step as she quickly made her leave of the zoo and drove home... where ever that was.

"heh, …. more waiting..." Rico almost grumbled though not quite that clear of understanding with a smirk on his face.

_To Be Continued..._

_How was it? Good? Bad? Other wise? Love the fact that you may be reading and enjoying. Would love comments and/ or questions always! Love constructive criticism as well but... no flamers! If you don't like meh story, then don't read it! . Either way, I should probably have chapter 4 up by next week, depending on how the week goes. ^^'_

_Thanks for the reassurance that even though it's another "OC enters into the zoo" type story some of you really don't seem to mind. Thanks! Still, if your thanking oh meh goodness not another "OC enters the zoo" type story well... Dunski! Don't read meh story then! Thanks! X3 ~Pooky1402  
_


	4. Twister

Sunny Days 4

_Silence is golden but Duck tape it silver... Enjoy! 8D_

"What is it? A Lemur... or a Penguin?" Private had woken up bright an early. He was sprinting around there HQ, waiting for the others to wake up. It had been about 10 minutes till he had awoken and he simply couldn't wait any longer for them to wake up. "Or maybe even an otter... what do you guys think?" His smile could have brightened up the entire room. The others remained unresponsive, all of them still asleep but that didn't stop Private from still pipping up with questions.

Skipper moaned a little in his small concrete cod and his thoughts swirled about him as he slowly peeked his eyes open. Normally, his reaction from Private waking him up would have been an abnormally hard slap to the back of the head but nope, not today. Today was different from those slappable days, today,... he to was somewhat awaiting to wake up.

"At ease Private... at ease" Skipper held up a flipper for him to calm some as he slowly got out of his bed and waddled over to make himself some joe for the day.

Kowalski and Rico shortly after made there ways from there cods and made there way to the floe to await the news at whether the animal had arrived in someone's habitat yet. It hadn't taken long for Marlene to show up.

The group had been waiting for some time for Alice to show herself from the zoo hospital to present the animal. What felt like hours, Alice finally came forth, the almost same expression worn on her face as always... and she was walking towards them.

The penguins swiftly let Marlene inside the HQ, a slightly disappointed expression was evident on her face.

Alice walked inside half paying attention. If Marlene had still been there on the ice floe along side the Penguins, today was not a day that she would have noticed. "Ridiculous...!" Alice grumbled to no one in particular as she set the cage down onto the ice floe in order to better work with the cage lock. A few words slipped from her mouth that made Kowalski place his fins over Private's ears for a short moment. Alice finally managed to crack the lock open, after some vigorous tries, and chucked it off to who knows where.

"Like you psychotic birds even need another one! Purely insane!" She barked in a low tone. She glared at who she knew was the leader as she stood up from her bent position when she was opening the cage. She was waiting for the Penguin to came out so she could take the carrier and return it to the zoo clinic. Just as Alice had given the leader penguin the "Alice Look" as he had called it, she could have sworn she was met with an equally oppressed look from him. Just as she was about to say something else, her walk y talky broke the drawn out tension between the two and she was called off to yet another daunting task that needed immediate attention.

"Yeah yeah! I'm on it! Just hold on a dog-gone second and I will be over there! " Alice barked into her walkie-talkie. She not-so-quickly rushed from the Penguin area and closed the gate following her exit, leaving the animal carrier, animal still inside, still in the penguin habitat.

As soon as she was out of site from the Penguins, the air had quickly grown alarmingly stagnant with curiosity and wonderment. Annoyance quickly over took the leader and so he proceeded with the first step. Tapping the cage was an apparent mistake, and a loud groan erupted from the cage. The noise sent the penguins to there rumpuses in fright.

"Ooh, me duele la cabeza!" The penguin within the cage moaned.

Skipper's eyes narrowed. "What in the name of fish and crackers! Kowalski, analysis on the lingo that she's spurtin'!" Skipper ordered, remaining in battle stance but looking over to Kowalski for answers.

"Well, I believe that she is speaking... Spanish..." Kowalski determined as he had reformed to words in his own head already trying to translate them.

"Yes... but what is she say-" Skipper stopped mid sentence with his mouth agape. The other three lieutenants waited for him to finish until they caught his shocked expression.

"Uh Skipper? What's with the-" Kowalski stopped when Skipper held of a fin and with the other, pointed to the cage.

"Uh... what? It's just a penguin... and a cage that size couldn't carry that many dangerous weapons..." He started as he walked around to show his fins in comparison to foot to foot measurements simply to instill the fact that it just wasn't big enough for any REAL concern. "And besides, I know that she-" Kowalski stopped mouth still open to form the next word when he finally caught on.

"hehehe... whoa!" Rico laughed when he realized.

Private still switched confused glances from the carrier to his comrades. "What... why aren't any of you finishing your sentences?" Private asked simply.

A laugh came from the fish bowl as it was moved aside and small black paws gripped the edges of the fish bowl entrance and Marlene pulled herself up. She managed to pull the fish bowl back without much effort. She then proceeded over to Private with a daunting smirk on her face. The kind of smirk that some one would have if they were about to go boast about there victory to someone else who they had been trying to beat for a long period of time. She then placed an elbow onto his shoulder. "Well, Private, you do realize that both Skipper and Kowalski stopped in there sentence after saying... "She" Marlene's smirk changed to that of genuine humor as she watched Private's jaw semi drop when he had caught on.

Suddenly, a flipper reached out blindly and gripped the outer edge of the carriers entrance and a foot soon came out to rest on the bottom edge.

The penguins once again resumed fighting positions. Marlene proceeded to remain cautious and walked behind Private for protection. She rolled her eyes at the penguins ill hospitality type attitude.

"Prepare your self men, this could very well be some sick joke Alice is using on us or it could be a …. spyyy" Skipper hissed out the last word, the thought of such animal angered him to the core.

" Donde en el mundo? Otros pingüinos? ¿Estoy ya de vuelta en la Antártida? " the voice retorted quickly.

"Kowalski, analysis... again" Skipper threw at Kowalski.

"Well, she appears to be speaking Spanish ag- no! I mean, what it she actually... _saying_?" Skipper updated his comrade moving his fins to the words he said to add emphasis.

"Ohh, sorry about that sir..." Kowalski stopped momentarily and received a nod from Skipper to continue. "I believe that she first addressed some kind of pain in her head...? and after that she thought that she was hearing... leopards... and she wondered is she was back in... Texas?" Kowalski sort of suggested as a few very... "Educated guesses."

Marlene's expression to that, became that of almost annoyance and stepped forward to stop the silliness that she was hearing. "Whoa... whoa! Sorry Kowalski but I'll take care of those translations... that is NOT what she said..." She had come closer to the cage so that she could better hear the almost whispered voice of the penguin. She could already tell Skipper was beginning to strike up immediate defense that she, not only had interrupted his team mate mid sentence, but that he was wondering where in the world had she learned Spanish! "Because... _Skipper_... my roomie back at my previous zoo was in fact... Spanish" She remarked.

"What? Why weren't we informed of this news?" Skipper sounded annoyed of this update he had heard from her. He crossed his fins momentarily forgetting of the penguin and directing his full attention to Marlene.

Marlene met Skipper with another almost same annoyed expression. "_Because... _you aren't my mother.. I don't tell you _everything_ as you don't tell me everything... _Dame's Bond_" Marlene came back and motioned the name with quotation marks.

"Alright Alright, then if you speak Spanish... translate "Correctly" for us... please... I'm _dying _to hear the truth" Skipper chirped plainly. No real expression was evident.

"Ok... it's been some time since I've been around Spa-"

"-So then how can we even know that you know-"

"- Just give me a sec! It's been a while, yes, but I can remember if you give me just a second! Ok... when I was in the HQ, below you know, I thought I heard her mumbling something about that her head was in pain, which yes Kowalski you were right about that one, but then when she had spoken again... she was wondering where in the world she was and about if she was back in …. Antarctica.. oh! And she thinks that she was hearing Penguins! Well, she obviously meant you guys .. not me" Marlene had translated with slight hesitation every once in a while. Marlene took a step back from Skipper.

The team was partially holding Skipper back from wanting to tackle Marlene for what she had said. "You actually expect me to believe such-" He stopped when he noticed the penguin was coming further out of the carrier.

"Men!, on guard!" Skipper ordered and all four surrounded the cage once more. "Who sends a penguin who can't even speak our own language?" Skipper questioned a little tested in his tone.

"uhhh... what?" Rico inquired looking over at Skipper.

Skipper caught his glance. "Hmmm... well soldier that's true... but your different. You have explosives... you don't need a reason to know this language." Skipper reassured. Rico nodded in agreement as she almost cynical laugh came over him.

Private was on the other side of the cage... waiting for her to show herself.

The Penguin finally took her first step out.

_To Be Continued... _

_What did you think that time? Good bad otherwise? Did the twist catch ya or were you already expecting it? and best of all... *drum roll* A knee slapper! Yeah you better get used to those... that one in the story ...just came to meh! X3 Oh yeah! As always... love comments and questions or you can PM them to me... doesn't matter... I just don't accept flames! Hope you enjoy and if not... Dunski! ^^_

_Pooky!_


	5. Help please?

_Haven't updated in ages... enjoy! or atleast try! ^-^'_

Thoughts filled her head as she poked her head outside the cage's exit. Her beak turned upward towards the sun but she shot it down immediately as the bright sun shot down on her face. The sun made her thoughts fill with fuzz and she wasn't able to concentrate that well. She finally peaked her eyes open only to be greeted with blotchy images of color and no real picture could be made out at that time. Her ears began to clear and that's when she thought she heard the speaking of animals, most logically penguins. The scar on her right fin felt a little tingly as she slowly embraced her surroundings. Her foot reached out and she stepped onto a firm hard footing, which was probably concrete, unlike her last setting which felt more like sand and wet cardboard most of the time. The firm setting felt unusual to her but it had a much more … secure feeling that she was in favor of.

"Wow... I am waaay to busy! I forgot the carrier in here, I better get it" She muttered to herself when almost walking right past the penguin habitat without even noticing the cage. She walked up and when she openend the cage up, the penguins stopped looking posed to fight and waddled around while smiling and waving. She eyed them as if determined to have caught them breaking out or anything spy related. Avast they held there pose and she reached down and gripped the cage handle. Pulling it into the air and shook the cage, the opening facing the ground, and out the penguin plopped onto the ground with a small *thud*. Rico, Kowalski, and Private flinched at this but Skipper kept his eyes on Alice, narrowing them, ready to yell attack at any moment.

"I'm telling you, those penguins are a bunch of flippin' - what? Crazy? No your crazy for assigning me 23,000 assignments on a Friday!" She scowled into her walky talky as she slamed the penguin habitat gate shut with a loud *clink* of the metal locking in place. She ranted on as she left the area towards the animal hospital to drop off the cage.

Skipper and Rico had reposed but Kowalski was taking notes on his notepad and Private was slowly approachign the penguin. She finally got up to a sitting position and rubbed her head wearily.

"Hey." Private said politely and waved his fin in her direction. The next sentence he said slowly as if she would understand better. "We come ..in peace" He said happily and offered a fin to her to help her to her feet.

Skipper could feel his blood sizzle. Private had approached this animal with no authority what so ever. " What in the name of Hoover Dam! We only come in peace... temporarily! Passed that, theres decisions to be made whethor or not we come in peace!" Skipper corrected Private harshley. Private's eyes filled with dissapointment at his apparent wrong doing according to his commander- in- chief.

"Well, a female of that size COULD carry some lethal weapons that would have been risking your life Private.. but.." Kowalski flipped through some papers on his clip board while making some more side notes. "But... in the apparent weak state that she is in right now... she will most likely be a threat mainly when she is healed back to her original state." Kowalski observed monotoned. He begn writing down different facts about this new penguin that he was going to tell Skipper later.

Rico was playing with a stick of TNT that he was going to throw at anything or anyone if told so by Skipper.

The female penguin looked at the fin, thinking about taking the help being offered to her but Skipper slapped Private's fin away. That noise. The slap noise. She reacted to it as quickly as possible. In the next instance, though she was very tired and exuasted form lack of sleep over time, she jumped to her feet with a stagger and looked at Skipper and Private ready to attack. Her eyes showed lack of sleep and she could barely keep her eyes open but she made sure she steadied herself.

"Fish and Crackers! She's gonna attack!" Skipper jumped back and got back into fighting stance. Rico swallowed his TNT and Kowalski dropped his notepad as that got back ito fighting stance beside Skipper. Private, though, did not. He felt something rise up in him. HE saw the look of exsuastion as well as … just fear.

"Told you Private! "friends" are just individuals who haven't attacked yet!" He stated matter- a- factley.

"Wait!... What?" Marlene caught onto this moments later.

"Marlene! We don't have time for your nonsense" Skipper warned. All three looking like they were ready for an attack but Marlene and Private didn't take to the paranoia.

"Skipper! She just looks tired... and scared! I don't think that she wants to attack us..." Marlene suggested, with a slight very small sense of plead in her voice hoping that Skipper would listen.

"Do you need help?" Private asked as warmly and kindly as possible. He didn't offer his fin like he wanted but Marlene offered her paw instead.

"Private! How naïve can you be! And don't ever- yes." The female interrupted. She gave Marlene and Private and thankful smile and in the next instance, her face met the concrete and blacknes enveloped her vision as she finally fainted and fell over from exuast.

_Well,? What does ya thinks? Worth the wait for mad that it was a short chapter? Yes, It was and I apologize for that. Saddly, I didn't give too many lines to Rico and Kowalski. Oops! Kowalski will have more parts when the new comer gets sitiated in her habitat! Until then, questions, comments, constructive criticism, and of course suggestions, are always welcome. Post em or PM me or whatever. Hope you enjoyed! BTW, No flammers! I don't own POM! Spell check was absent during the italisized area, this part, so either words are mispelled on purpose or... yeah! And if I don't get on again till like Halloween or whatever, Happy Halloween! _


	6. Uprooted

The female penguin muttered some unrecognizable words when awareness was starting to come over her. She tried to sit up but her head began to bob with pain so she laid back down. dust clouds scrapped against the inside of her mind as she tried to concentrate but eventually she just laid back down. She noted that she felt warm blankets around her. She felt cozy. It was a feeling that she hadn't felt in some time ...so this time, she .. didn't pass out... from fear, but she simply closed her eyes and … slept. Sleep was something that she hadn't gotten for a while. It felt nice but she figured that before long she would be awoken and not have sleep for a while after that so she figured she was going to sleep as long as she could. She curled up comfortably and began counting sheep.

_Don't you just love the amount of "story" in this chapter? It sure was easy to type up! 030 Either way, love comments, suggestions, questions, and of course... Flames are unwelcome. ^-^ PM is also welcome. Thank you!~ Pooky1402_


	7. Kingly Introduction P1

_Oh yeah! Chapter 7! It's been awhile ... right! I like posting on Fridays but since today is a day off I wanted to post today… so! Today is Chapter 7 Part 1 and tomorrow is Chapter 7 Part 2! Crazy Silly, Ikr? X3 Anyways, Hope you enjoy!_

The female could hear voices from around her. They weren't clear but there WERE English... and soft spoken. Her head felt a lot better and her scar had lightened a lot on the pain... as it were. All of a sudden, her nose began to tingle with the sensations of many warm delightful smells. Cooked fish and buttered bread. She also thought she smelled popcorn which she found unusual. But there was one smell that perked her up. She could feel her senses opening up. Fresh Telapia. Her favorite fish. She slowly opened her eyes up but was met with color blocks instead of actual images. It didn't take long before the blocks of color began to take shape.

"Ugh..." She uttered as she rubbed her head soothingly and her eyes slowed down and eventually stopped whirling about. She rubbed her eye's groggily and noticed something in front of her. It appeared black and white in color and plump in size. There was a small silver object in front of that object which drew immediate caution from her and her reaction was immediate. She kept her eye's locked on the target but withdrew her fins close to her from there previously lazed position down at her sides. She came to realize that it was a penguin standing before her and this laxed her a tad bit. She slowly sat up and it seemed that at that moment, that all that sleep had finally payed off. Her head felt clear and her eye sight and hearing quickly came back to her.

"Here! Would you like some?" The voice was kind and soft, which she came to recognize that it was the one from earlier that had offered help. Her eyes cleared up and she was finally able to see the chum that was so happy to help. She then eyed the silver plate being offered to her and on it contained a good amount of food. Food. Something that she couldn't' remember having for a very long time. The smell wafted through the air as he pushed it a little closer to her. She gripped the plate carefully, looking at the fish.

The chubby penguin stood back and waited patiently with a bright smile. Obviously, he was patiently awaiting a response to the cooked grub.

The sense of hunger seemed to hit her all at once. The empty feeling that was caused from the lack of food hit her like a dozen daggers in the little time she managed to acquire the plate and had time to digest what it was that was on the plate which was... indeed...food. She felt that she needed to eat for a month in those few pieces of fish. She grabbed one fish off the plate and whirled it into the air, catching it in her beak. She swallowed it whole. She slapped the plate and and it flipped over causing the two remaining fish to fly in the air. One she caught in her fin, the other in her mouth once again which she swallowed with minimal chews as well. The fish tasted astounding. All the different flavors and seasonings exploded in her mouth as she took the other fish into her right fin.

She almost had in her mouth, when her eyes caught onto the mixed expressions being given to her from the other four residents in the HQ.

"Woo hooo!" Rico cheered and laughed at her fish eating ways. He always ate fish like that and had never met another.

Skipper and Kowalski both had very shocked expressions on there faces and Private had backed up some with a very bewildered look.

At this, she dropped the fish and could feel her cheeks become rosy red. She was sooo embarrassed. She had just been given, as in for free, wonderful food from these penguins that didn't even have to give them her, at least not cooked, and she had just guzzled it down without a care in the world, not even "Thank yous" in between bites. She placed the fish back on the plate when it was right side up, and pushed it away from her as she recoiled a little.

"eh... I'm ...uh... really sorry" She said slowly as she felt her cheeks become even redder. To speak came out in a choked squeak and she felt water coming to her eyes.

"I knew it! She does speak English!" Private declared happily. He had obviously forgotten of the fish.

"Um... whats your name?" Private inquired.

"Anita..." She said softly becoming a little more comfortable. Maybe it was the tone he was using or maybe the warm smile but she proceeded to sit back up to try and formally address him since he was addressing her.

"Huh? .. oh... You need a what?" Private offered. She needs something? She just golfed down two fish?... maybe she needs a drink... or maybe a lunacorn!

Anita remained dazed for a moment until she realized that the penguin, Private as she had just found out, really wasn't making fun of her name, but he was really sincere in not understanding. This brought a warm smile to her face and she laughed a little. Something that she hadn't done in a while. This of course bewildered him.

"No no... my name IS Anita." She replied with a chuckle making sure to pronounce it with a "T" in it.

"Oh... sorrey 'bout that..." Private scratched the back of his head apologetically.

"..." She smiled sweetly accepting the apology with an understanding nod. "It's Ok..." She spoke softly.

Private smiled back as he offered a fin to her to help her to her feet.

This shocked her as memories flooded to her from her old zoo.

"I'd love to help you!" Gloyken retorted. He had offered to help too. He was nice but as the zoo had let more penguins in, he had stopped his nice antics. After some time, he had started calling her weak and stated that he had only helped her in the beginning because she was a girl. A low to the ground female and laughed at her when ever she did anything not to the best. Catching the most fish or not getting the most people to look at her, he always claimed it was because she was a girl and though she didn't let it bother her on the outside, it tour her up on the inside that her best friend, and for quite some time, had joined the others in the badgering.

This stained her attitude and though she wanted to trust Private, she wasn't going to be tricked again. Her smile turned in to that of a disgusted expression. "Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean that I'm weak!" Anita smacked his fin out of the way and attempted to get to her feet on her own. Trying her best though, she staggered and lost her footing. She fell back and Kowalski was sitting on the concrete block seat with his back to them, he managed to reach back in time and his fin caught the back of her head from hitting the floor.

"The fact that your a girl, IS true although that may or may not deal with certain weaknesses and strengths, but the fact that you've been asleep for the past two days and apparently haven't eaten for a good amount of time would mean that you are weak, is true... as well" he confirmed in a warm but at the same time almost disapproval tone at her rude behavior.

She still felt hostility toward the shortest one but this one spoke truth. "Yeah... Your right..." She stated lowly. She almost sent of glare at Private but for survival's sake she needed to at least try not to start anything and possibly get on there ... decent side. She staggered some again. Private once again offered his fin but with more hesitation. She took the offered fin even though she didn't want to and steadied herself.

It wasn't long before his idle mind transferred to a new topic. "Oops! Please excuse me for being rude, my name is Private and his name is- AAAH!" A voice rang through out the HQ. The voice came from out side.

"For the love a'! Men! Let's go!" Skipper ordered.

"What?" Anita was able to stand on her own as the penguins descended to the stairs.

Private hesitated and looked to Skipper to answer that question.

"As far as your concerned, you have no idea what were doing!" Skipper waved one fin an a circular motion in front of his face with the other fin holding himself to the iron latter.

"Well, that and it would be a good idea to come out front in case Alice comes to check on you. We've been able to convince her that there were five of us up there through various splash techniques and etc. But it would be good if you just came up in case she actually comes in to check on the new comer."

Anita nodded in agreement. It hadn't yet dawned on her that she was underground and apparently they didn't want Alice knowing about it, whoever that was, and so they had to keep it secret. Private helped her to the staircase although she objected at first. They climbed up through the fish bowl and the four penguins slid to the edge and jumped to the fence, then hopped over.

"See you in a little bit!" Anita could hear Private yell as they descended toward the elephant habitat. Anita jerked her head when she heard this but relaxed when she realized that it was only those silly penguins. She pulled the fish bowl back over the hole, assuming that it was supposed to go there, and nibbled on a fish from the bowl as she looked at her surroundings. The bright sun had dulled it's color some as it was turning early afternoon. The scene before her made her drop her fish. The sun reflected off of the different habitats. One with a huge throne and a bounce house! Whoa! There were trees sprinkled through out the zoo and nice looking hot dog and balloon stands under neath the shady trees. The smell of hot dogs made her mouth water. Her eyes danced across till she saw the Otter habitat. Hmm, I wonder if that one was with the penguins that I thought I saw She inquired to herself.

Her gaze continued to circle around her as she gazed at the other habitats. For a second she felt as if she was in- "Oh my gosh! A pond! A clean pond!" Anita exclaimed excitedly to no one in particular when she gazed down ward and her sight caught onto the soft flowing body of water that encircled the little island that she was on. Her eyes grew with astonishment and pure joy as she waddled closer to on edge of the island to get a closer look. It felt as if it had been AGES since the last time she had come in contact with water... at least clean water. She was in a carrier cage for quite some time and lots of memories flooded in her at the thought of all of them. None of them truly awful just annoying that she was in such a small cage for the majority of the time.

She then proceeded to bend down and swish her fin through the crystal clear liquid as if afraid it might disappear. The water was at the perfect temperature and a smile crept across her beak. With open quick motion, the small ball of black and white feathers took a small jump and landed with a *sploosh * into the pond. Instantly she felt as though a large weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Bubbles crested around her like a shield as she swam deeper, careful not to hit the bottom. The cool water felt as if it was cleansing her of her senses and replacing them with better ones. The silver coloring of her fins glistened in the sun light and her smile grew bigger. The afternoon sun reflected bright hues of orange, pink, and light reds into the water to create the prefect setting. She finally broke surface. Taking a moment to swim around on the surface, she gazed softly at the distant buildings that were beginning to shield the sun behind them until tomorrow, and then again the sun would break away into the sky. The buildings were casting shadows on each other and the shining of lights in the offices of the buildings were shutting off as time was going by and people were going home. The repetitiveness was boring to Anita but who was she to judge, she did it as well. Getting up everyday to walk around for guests, to eat, and then to go to sleep every night. the fish made it all worth it but then again the people got leafy green paper to pay for there goods so... eh.

Her head perked up at what she thought was the sound of animal voices not too far off. It didn't sound like the penguins. She swam to the island and hoisted her self on top, perching her self upright against the fish bowl, grabbing up the fish to nibble on it again but remained quiet, listening for the voices again.

"Maurice!" Called the voice angrily. The stocky sized aye aye hurried in his step to hand the King a polished mango. The King snatched the fruit away from him and eyed it impatiently. He proceeded with a small bite of the fruit and swished it around in his mouth slowly. His eyes grew narrow as he fixed his eyes on something in the distance.

Maurice was curious whether the king was enjoying his fruit but saw that his gaze was fixed on something else so he tried to follow his gaze and saw that he was looking into the penguin habitat.

A malicious smile crept onto his face as he stated, "Got a tha'ng for the new penguin?" He inquired.

King Julien's eyes grew large as she spewed out what little bit of mango was in his mouth at Maurice which he tried to dodge but failed. "What? No! I'm not gay! I was going to inquire why he was swimming alone since you know they have the whole no berry swims alone or somethin' and where is my new lemur roomy?" King Julien stated with much irritation.

Maurice rolled his eyes. "Do you not listen to anything at those meetings in the Zoovenier shop?" Maurice inquired and began trying to wipe out the spit from his fur.

"Not really... unless they are talking about... well me you know...something important like..."

"You?" Maurice mumbled just loud enough for King Julien to barely catch.

King julien snapped his fingers and made a small clicking noise with his teeth. "You know it!" he smirked as he let his gaze wonder off towards the Otter Habitat.

"Well, the new roomy is that penguin you were looking at, and the new Roommate is a girl! A.K.A. It's NOT... a Lemur" Maurice stated with a sigh. He ended it off matter- of- factually as he asked Mort to go fetch him some water to wash in his fur in case the King needed anything else.

"Holy Party Land! What is it that you are speaking of?" King Julien jolted up from his chair and he looked from Maurice to the penguin habitat. He had crawled to the top of his throne with his tail firmly wrapped around the back of the throne for stability and he shielded his eyes with his hand to get a better glance.

Maurice pointed at the penguin and his other hand pointed towards his pointing hand. "She's got silver tipped fins and also a rope tied around one fin! She looks to be a little shorter than Skipper." Maurice shrugged his shoulder at King Julien as he retrieved his water from Mort and began washing his coat with it.

" Course YOU would know how short Skipper is..." King Julien smirked.

"What? Aah, your just wroong!" Maurice jokingly scolded. He'd never heard Julien joke like that!

"Anyways!... here is what it is that I am to be thinking when I am done with this sentence. We go over there like the nice neighbor that I, King Julien am, and greet her very neighborly... like... And besides...if she is to be one of commando penguins... then if we become friends with her... she will likely have the others help her to help us... see how that works? So lets go!" King Julien declared and he stacked a few pretty scrumptious looking fruit atop Mort and he happily carried anything that the King Julien assigned to him.

King Julien descended from his throne with Maurice close behind and Mort struggling to keep up. The King came to the edge of there habitat where a makeshift fence was set up and within seconds the two lemurs were scaling up the wall with ease. Mort held on to the fruit in his tail and tossed some of it on the top of the fence to wait while he bounced over from the bounce house. King Julien wasn't pleased with his fruit being in transportation jeopardy but let it go. The three lemurs hit the other side of there habitat with soft * thuds *upon landing on the ground. The familiar atmosphere of the zoo surrounded them as they made there way to there neighbors but with out being caught of course from Alice or any of the other humans.

The smell of a hot dog stand came across there nostrils, and King Julien had them stop for one before going to the penguin habitat. Fairly easy with the correct technique with the distraction from Maurice and King Julien snagging the hot dog and Mort grabbing the condiments.

Don't you think that getting these hot dogs are always really risky of getting caught. I mean I could have sworn that guy was going to see me! Maurice complained. He rubbed his highness sorely, "And he almost hit me with those metal clamps of his!" Maurice stated looking to King Julian for a decent response of some kind which he should had known wouldn't come.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you? I was too busy eating on my dog of the hotness!" King Julien smiled happily while he licked his lips of the hot dog goodness. They drew nearer of there destination and Maurice just sighed as he let the incident go knowing that King Julien didn't and wasn't going to listen. He just tagged along without any real emotion attached to his words. "King Julian, just make sure that you are cleaned up before we get there to make sure that we are... at least ….. _somewhat..._ presentable."

"Yes Yes Maurice, and make sure that YOU are not stinking up the place before you get there with your... stinkiness! I am a King Maurice, a KING! Not some two itty bit piece that doesn't know his ears from his tail! Sheesh! What do I look like? A silly ridiculous lemur? I think NOT!" He raddled on.

Anita's eyes twitched in the direction of the Lemurs coming closer. She could feel her self becoming unnerved but she took a deep breath and remained calm and collected... which was becoming more difficult by the second. Anita flipped around to her feet and paced around with the fish in her right fin, still unfinished. She gritted her teeth in slight nervousness, and then with slight aim, she bit off the tip of the fish tail that she was holding onto, and chucked it over the penguin cage that surrounded the area.

*Plunt *** "**Ow! Maurice! How did that stinky fish piece hit my hot dog! NO! You should have been there to block it!" King Julien could be heard yelling at his older yet smaller in size lemured other. A low grumble came from near him. You had better be thanks full that that didn't hit my Kingly head! The voice sounded off again, a lot closer this time.

Anita became tensed again. She eventually sat down and propped herself upright against the fish bowl. She wasn't sure if they knew of the underground facility but why take chances. "Where are the other penguins... I'm sure they know who this guy is..." Anita grumbled under her breath. She remained in deep thought of almost comparing her old zoo the one now. It was almost- "Hello? Silly she- penguin? I am _trying _to be or, actually,... am being a nice neighbor by coming over here to welcome you to the zoo but you are not being nice enough to _acknowledge _my presence... I sense the problem here and it is not me being that…" The lemur had already mounted the wall and was on the other side staring at Anita with a slightly concerned and bewildered expression. He was waving his hand in front of her face till he realized that she had come away from her daze.

"Whoa!" Anita was startled with the lemurs suddenly being only two inches away from her.

"Hey she penguin... where are the other... slap happy penguins...?" King Julien clambered around the habitat peering over the edge realizing that they weren't to be found in the water either.

"Uh... don't know..." Anita wasn't sure what else to say. She was still new to this zoo and hadn't been acquainted with any of the animals other than a short briefing with her new room mates.

Maurice finally made it over the fence and made a splash into the pool. Anita hesitated to leave the HQ cover but she wanted to make sure that the animal was ok, so she rushed to the edge only to find him already out of it and was on the second level of the island.

King Julien turned to face her wide eyed. "Oh no! Please tell to me that you are not like Chico and that you can not speak... correctly..." He shuttered. But the thought of regurgitating explosives spread a smile across his face.

Anita had turned back to face King Julien to provide a proper response. She shook her head almost in a daze before she answered. "Wait... what? I'm sorry, I'm not quite sure who that is but I can speak English... and Spanish... fairly well..." Anita answered.

"King Julien... I need some- HELP-" *splooosh! * came next. All three heads turned back in the direction of the noise. Mort resurfaced quickly to say "Watch out!" but it was sadly too late.

_Let me guess, your on the edge of your seat right? X3 So how was it? Horrible? As you might be able to point out, I do enjoy a good bit of dialogue in my stories, that's just how I am. And I think this is the part with the short joke… take that how you want, I don't really have any chosen course or whatever for that one… .''' HEHE! Anyways…. Love comments questions or… maybe obsessed concerns or even constructive criticism, as loooong as it's not a flame…., then feel free to lay it down on that comment section button. Thanks! Seriously though about the __**constructive**__ criticism, if you have any I'd love to hear it! __J Enough blabbering, Hope you enjoyed and feel free to check back tomorrow for part two. Halla! _


	8. Kingly Introduction P2

_The suspension can finally come to an end!  
_

"Watch out...?" Anita questioned and heard noises from above her. Before she could even blink, four pieces of large fruit splattered down onto her without any hesitation.

Maurice and King Julien looked at each other questionably as to why Mort said to watch out.

"Mort! you dropped my fruit into the water and now it's ruined!" He stormed off with his arms flailing about.

"Uh... I don't think that it landed in the pool..." Maurice helped Mort out of the water and he turned his head to face the trail that the fruit should have projected. His eyes followed downward till they met with Anita. "Oh my Goodness! King Julien! Your fruit landed on the new penguin!" Maurice struggled to his feet and ran over to Anita to assist where he could.

King Julien caught on and a shocked expression quickly replaced his angered one for a moment.

"Are you ok?" Maurice questioned the penguin.

Anita was now covered with a colorful array of colored fruits. The colors contrasted with her finely black coat and she held her right fin to her face for closer examination. A shocked expression was evident which worried the wider shaped lemur but the expression was replaced with a smile and a chuckle to follow. She tried to get up to wash it off in the water, but her fin slipped under the fruit and she slid back, uncovered to hole which the fish bowl was covering. Anita quickly moved it back. "You didn't see...that" She replied solemnly.

Maurice and King Julien looked bewildered at each other. "Do not worry young silly she- penguin, we already know of that giant holding room below..." he stated matter- of- factually to her. She accidentally removed it from the hole again, this time with a bigger space.

Maurice's eye caught onto this and peered at a human walking towards the exhibit. "But the humans don't!" Maurice almost scolded as he pushed the fish bowl back into place. Proceeding after that, the Lemurs, as if in sync, all scrambled into the water to better hide them selves. The people had approached too quickly for any other action to take place.

A small girl approached the way to the penguin outer limit exhibit. She was pointing at Anita with her right index finger and her eyes turned in the direction of what appeared to be her male legal guardian. "Daddy! Look!" She almost shouted excitedly. He approached with a slightly exhausted look on his face along side another female, looking about his age and a baby in her arms. They finally had made there way up next to her and inquired what she was all worked up about it. "Lemur! Daddy! Look, a Lemur!" She stated still pointing directly at Anita.

"That is a good answer but that isn't a Lemur... it's a penguin Shanetta" He chuckled and showed her the picture that was followed with the description of the Penguin species on one of the plaques surrounding that exhibit. The girl was stunned. She knew what she saw and it wasn't just a penguin. There was another animal next to that penguin. Three next to it. "Lemur! I saw a Lemur Daddy!" She protested pointing again, this time to the left of Anita.

"Your so silly Shanetta. There wouldn't be a Lemur in the Penguin exhibit!" The motherly figure chuckled and patted her disappointed daughter on the head. Once the father had suggested going to look at the Monkey's though, the little girl forgot about the misplaced Lemurs and the three walked away.

Anita sighed heavily as she ran to the edge where the lemurs where hiding. "It's all clear" She waved and called to them. The shadow of her Flipper against the normally bright water caught there eye and they quickly broke surface with loud gasps. There bodies bobbed weakly at the water's surface for a few moments.

"Here!" She leaned over and offered her fin to pull them up onto the island. She easily got Mort up top, then helped Maurice, and then King Julien who argued that he should have been first.

"You know de only reason I let you help me was because you looked bored and I figured dat you needed something to do" King Julian remarked.

The three sat numb on the ground while they were slowly getting breath back into there bodies. "If I had stayed under any longer, I wouldn't have lasted" King Julian sputtered and began running his fingers through his fur, getting water out of it the best he could.

"I held my breath for a whole minute!" Mort cheered which Anita smiled sweetly at.

"You aren't kidding! She would not go away! And to think it's getting near closing time..." Maurice agreed as he wiped the hair on the top of his head down with some water on his hand. They had finally sat up and were starting to wipe off access amounts of water from there fur while making sure humans weren't nearby. Then Maurice's eyes got a little bigger. "Oh! By the way! What is your name newbie...?" Maurice asked in realization that they hadn't even exchanged titles.

Anita looked up at Maurice. No expression was real visible at present. Then the quesiton came to her. "My name...?" Anita asked. Maurice and King Julian exchanged confused glances once again and then back at Anita with a slow nod.

Anita looked down at her little webbed feet. She felt hesitation from the question. She, as Anita, was really going all out and helping these Lemurs. Something that she had learned not to do and only to stick to herself. She had learned this not long after being amongst the various animals from her old zoo. Those she had even thought that she could get close to had deceived her friendship... but now at this zoo, she had disregarded those rules. She had gone out of her shell and been pretty social with these strangers. These strangers that she didn't even know. ***** uh... I uh... * She thought to herself. Strangers at her old zoo had meant opportunity for friends but she had learned that mostly all the animals that she had come in contact with had become something that she wish she hadn't greeted… even with just smiles, that she hadn't even said hello to. But was this fear or just bad memories... fear was whelping up inside her. What were these Lemurs REALLY like? What if- "Um... Hello?" A voice spoke directly at her, knocking her totally off her track of thought.

"Sissy! I know!" She scolded to herself. She bald up for a moment with her fins around her head. Tears weld up in her eyes and she clenched her beak tightly shut. Some of the fruit that had been accumulating on her fins fell off when she retreated them quickly to her head.

"Whoa! Whoa! Are you ok?" Another voice sounded. She finally just... stopped. She took a deep breath. She slowly uncurled and finally met face to face with the one that had asked if she was ok. She sighed heavily thinking on the lie that she was about to spill. "Yes... I'm fine... Sorry..." She started lowly. She even worked up a smile as she switched glances from the Aye Aye she was just talking to, to the taller one and back. Then another lie came about... this one... slightly more true. "I'm just... tired" She chuckled. She felt more comfortable when she saw a small grin come across the Aye Aye's face.

"Fwooh! That scared me there for a second. I'm just glad that your ok""- Woah! I thought that you were having some type of spazzy attack or something!" The taller Lemur butted in. The shorter one rolled his eyes at the King's rude and blunt behavior. Anita saw this. Anita nodded at the Lemur feeling slightly offended at his comment but not showing it.

"Sissy! You scared me!" Mort almost cried as he ran to the little female Penguin and hugged her about the waist, big watery eyes staring up at Anita. She smiled sweetly back at him. Then it dawned on her. * Sissy... he thinks that I'm Sissy... * She realized. It took her a moment to realize.

"Um... so IS Sissy... your... name...?" King Julien questioned looking to Mort who was the only one who had caught that.

"Sissy is my name...?" Anita said... more or less in question than statement.

"Well... you don't sound very confident about your name..." Maurice chuckled in her direction. She could almost sense that he was the mediator of the three and almost instantly he seemed like one of those uncles that told old wise, but exciting stories of WWI and WWII. She liked that about him and could see that those three had a very obvious love- hate friendship.

Then she came back to the fact about her name. "Yes... My name is Sissy" She concluded and decided to just go along with it. Now, was vise- versa time. "And... your names?" she inquired. She was very calm in tone.

"Well, I'm""- King Julien is I, of course, the King, KING Julien... pretty nice to meet you..." He interrupted Maurice without even the slightest hint of noticing that he had done anything wrong. Anita had caught sight of the leafy crown that King Julien was pointing to and was fairly amused by the sight. A green leaf made base with various oranges and yellows sprouting from the base and spread out life a giant orange sun. At the top it was spread out like a fountain frozen in motion. It was very eye boggling. It was hook, line, and sinker that King Julien was a KING, not just Julien with the _King _part stuck on the caboose for his own selfish egotistical appeal.

"I'm Mort!" The mouse lemur squeaked and Anita looked down at Mort was had let go of Anita and was waving happily at her. Anita giggled at this and gave Mort a high five. King Julien groaned at Mort, rubbing his temples with his index fingertips.

"Yes! I am King! And I deserve to be treated like a King but that Mango earlier! Eck! It tasted as if you hadn't even washed it or anything! Like as If you had just picked it and bam! Plopped it right into my hand!" King Julien scoffed at the lower heightened mammal servant.

Anita was in a state of almost dazed shock! He had bossed this other one around like a servant! He MUST be a King!

"Well, you did say that you wanted it all natural" The tubbier one smirked to his one liner.

King Julien placed his hands on his hips, an un-amused look plastered on his face. "Your humor... humors me and Sissy sooooo….. much!" he stated sarcastically.

"Actually, it tickled my funny bone a little bit." Anita shrugged her shoulders and smiled sheepishly. She proceeded indifferently." But don't get me wrong, I also love Mangoes! Are those you favorite fruit?" Anita inquired.

"Maurice! That is NOT- oh! Well yes! The Mangoey fruit are my absolutely favorite! And in fact that is a way for redeeming your self! Maurice! Go get each of us a Mango! Well not Mort.. just me and Sissy" King Julien stated in a very kingly attitude.

"Yes- sir!..." Maurice held his tongue as he clenched his fists and got up to begin his journey back to the Lemur habitat.

"Mort... Hiding beHIND sissy... Isn't going to excuse you from leaving my presence..." King Julian ruled and pointed an accusing finger at Anita's back side. Mort slowly came from around Anita with a whimpering look on his face. King Julien had acquired a very serious look about him and grabbed Mort by the scruff of the neck. Not really caring, he mindlessly tossed him and happened to toss him in Maurice's direction. He proceeded to brush his hands off with his tail and rolled his eyes as he carefully picked off some of Mort's hairs off his arm and flicked it off. "I tell you, de King, such as me, gets SO annoyed when things are out of order! Now Anyways, I am de official King Julien as you already know, and my Kingdom is that large throne... area...it's pretty awesome if you ask me!" He proclaimed.

"And you rule over them like... subjects..?" She asked curiously which he nodded at. She had finished washing the fruit from her when she took a quick dip and was thankful the fruit didn't color the water almost at all.

"Precisely... it is good to be being... a king" King Julien winked at this satisfied statement.

Anita was slightly confused. This Lemur ruled the zoo? Were they his servants to? The penguins didn't act as if _ruled_ by anyone and if they were, wouldn't they have said something earlier? She also felt something. It was an emotion in the pit of her stomach that she didn't like. She almost felt a little hostility towards the fact that this Lemur believed the HE could just boss around animals at whelm, even if he was king.

"Yep! I am de King over de whole zooey! I keep dis place in the order that it is supposed to be in!" He announced matter- of- factualy.

She then had realized that she had taken it all wrong. He was a _good_ king that kept it _under_ control and by that, was doing a good deed for the zoo.

"You keep _all_ the animals here under control?" She asked as she returned to her old spot and took a seat.

"Yes of course! Yes... well.. no.. not _all _the animals..." King Julien had said confidently but winced at the ending of that statement.

Out of total wonderment, she proceeded with, "Well, who isn't within control?" She had sat down at this point, seeing no reason to stand up but as she had sat down, his eyes wondered over to another one of the animals outer limit gates. There, his eyes caught onto a dark figure that was proceeding near them but it's presence covered from a shadow from a near by light post proceeded with a park bench. The light that was hung from above the penguin area only created a distasteful advantage towards the on coming intruder. The adrenaline rush that she was not used to feeling for some time since her last zoo, started taking over and she was to her feet in an awkward defense pose within seconds.

King Julien had given her a very bewildered expression so he bent over when he was some what close to her and tilted his head to look in the direction that she was looking in.

"Skippah! I don't believe that he could fit that mane'y peanuts in his tr'onk!" said a softer voice from near the figure. The black form was then starting to split into four figures. The figures came nearer and one light post lighting quickly revealed that they were the penguins of her same _dorm_ as she called it.

Hopping the fence, they landed in the pool surrounding there island that King Julien and Anita were standing on and popped from the water to the island in defense stances. She had settled when she saw it was them but when they came out in defense mode, she staggered back and fell down once again but this time right into the empty fish bowl.

"Ack! Why did you appear in defense mode like that!" Anita questioned with fright but a hint of annoyance.

King Julien had a look of indifference on his face until his face turned and he saw Maurice coming closer with two nice looking Mangoes within his paws. King Julien obviously was totally ignoring the annoyed face Maurice had.

Kowalski, surprisingly, was first to speak, which was with calm but matter- of- factualy tune in his voice. "Two unidentified individuals were at our HQ..." He defended.

"I'd like to ask you the same thing!" Skipper held up a flipper at Anita totally ignoring Kowalski's peaceful conversation starter. He held himself with a leadership kind of attitude and stature as he waited for an objection or comment from her so he could jump at the opportunity to dig her a hole and push her in it.

She had realized that though she had fallen into the fish bowl that she had her fins still in defense mode. "Oh... right" She admitted as she used her fins to push herself out of the fish bowl only to slip on a fish near the outside of it and fall right back in.

Then the littlest one, Issac or close to it, she knew came from around Skipper's side and waddled over to Anita. "Sorry, about that, when we left, it was just you so when we saw two at our HQ, we had to remain prepared for anything.." He apologized sincerely and offered a fin to help Anita out which she smiled kindly, fear within' her still, and got out on her own. The fact that the light over them would have been enough to see it was only King Julien as the… other… made her wonder why they didn't see them when coming closer… but she let it go.

"Maurice! You brought de Mangoey fruit at last!" King Julien rose to his feet once more to greet Maurice with a pleased expression. He obtained the fruit, giving one to Anita. Anita stared at the fruit with the eye of deep hunger but the incident from earlier came to her brain and she could feel herself go red for a second. She took a deep breath and peeled the skin off the fruit. She used her tipped fin to cut through the center of the fruit and quickly extracted the center of it.

A bit messy it was, but she then produced four small slices and presented them to the penguins. A slightly surprised look came over Skipper at this. Rico, Private, and Kowalski took there pieces happily but Skipper pushed his piece back towards her.

"Well well, _missy_ I'm surprised with your 'Intake of the food' Skipper clapped his fins together for a moment. "STILL! It's only ONE test... followed by many more _grueling_ ones to follow.." Skipper had regained his leadership attitude and scornful look about him... which in a way, Anita gladly had expected that.

She almost gave a piece to Maurice, but sadly, the rest of the fruit made it's way into her stomach. She licked her beak thoughtfully.

The penguins quickly, ..very quickly dismissed themselves to the HQ when King Julien preceded in informing Anita of his kingly leadership.

"Uh.. Skipper? Shouldn't we call Anita inside as well to stop King Julien from filling her head with his Kingliness … self, over exposure like that would have already caused me to get nauseated but I guess that's just me..." Kowalski peeked up from his invention. Black smoke enveloped his whole face except for the small two rounded spots that were white color where his goggles covered his eyes. His right fin was rested on a microscope looking piece connected to a much larger machine that was already colored black with soot. The invention was sitting up on the concrete table that he stood behind. His laboratory was temporarily shut down do to _over exsposure to awesome inventing _as Kowalski and Private had come up with. An explosion had followed the news of Kowalski finding out that they were getting a roomie, and Skipper just decided to close the lab till further notice.

That of course, still didn't stop Kowalski from prevailing forward with new instruments of... _good _whatever that definition meant to Kowalski, remained to be decided.

He was holding pliers in the other fin. Private was over in one of the drawers across the room next to the television, fishing out a tool that Kowalski had just requested.

Rico was slicing and dicing fresh fish from earlier with better measurement than normal for the new roomie to have a good first dinner at the park. Skipper paced the floor in deep thought with the fish mug in his fin and the other fin rubbing his chin in thought. He was now dwelling on the various tactics they could use against the new roomie when she proved her self to be an HQ stealing spy. He took a sip of his Joe and he turned the fish within the cup around in the liquid a few times before answering. It caught him off guard somewhat with the question but it didn't take long for the commander in office to respond to his tall comrade. "Mmm? No, I'm curious to see... what kind of spy she is..." Skipper spoke slowly as if the words were hard to release.

"What do you mean?" Private inquired with sorrow in his tone. An unhappy look swept over him when he could tell that his leader was in deep thought about the new "spy" as he called her. He was hoping that Skipper would get to trust Anita better.

He began, "She is either going to believe almost nothing, some, or all of what Julien says, I'm determining her the level of...""- common sense?" Kowalski suggested as he worked to separate two atoms he was looking at through his very advanced microscope. Very advanced. The results were another explosion in his face and a few black smoke clouds escaped his mouth. The noise was very minimal and Private quickly brought him a glass of water and a rag along with a fin of encouragement.

"Well, no, not quite like that because King Julien..as I regret to say _anything _positive for that lemur, _can _be quite persuasive at times if you've never been around some one like him... and her coming from an... apparently poor zoo as the one she was at previously, it could have taught her to be either be very paranoid and been taught to trust no one, not even your own eyes.. OR... she could be the type that right when she came to this zoo... she was so excited to get away from that zoo, that she ,when, she is treated just with the slightest of friendly manner, that she trusts almost _anyone _with _anything..._even with her Aunt Jemima Maple Syrup secret ingredient" Skipper informed.

"Interesting theory, I could conclude some correct calculations with that reasoning..." Kowalski responded as he drew out the next thing that he needed Private to acquire for him on his notepad and Private nodded in response as he waddled back over to the box and began fishing through it again. hehehehe...fishing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Up on the Ice Floe~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yeah... but you said there were some that... didn't listen to your... ruling at the zoo.." Anita stated getting almost to a whisper toward the end of the sentence, as if afraid that they were about to pounced upon by the very animals that he was describing. She wasn't sure whether to believe him or not. A lot of what he was saying had sounded right and true to what a kingdom _would_ be like...

The king gave her a look to that which a general gives to his lower stationed soldiers. Whether he should release the information as he cast a down ward look at her almost, shunning as he said casually, "I.. don't think that I can be telling you that..." He had become very serious at this point.

Anita was surprised at this ill response to release the information. A disgruntled look appeared on her face. "But why? I mean its not like I even know half the animals in this...oh! It _is_ someone I know?" Anita changed her dialogue pattern when she saw king Julien nodding his head mid way in her sentence.

"I'm to be meaning that Marlene chica, she doesn't listen to my ruling but since she is technically my GF... then I let it slide a lot of times..." King Julien seemed to ramble on, getting lost in thought.

"Wait!... Wait wait! Someone one I know? But I've met Mort and Maurice but they seem to be your best followers..." Anita was continuing as King Julien murmured In simple response for her to keep going.

"Well, if it isn't this Marlene kid that your talking about... but the only other individuals I know in the zoo are... ..." She stopped for a moment and King Julien smirked when she came to realize it. Her shocked expression was only proceeded by one other thing.

"...Oh..."

_XXXXX333333 bleh bleh! _

_Well, how was it? Grueling? Too long! Well, now you know how antisocial and wierd ole' Anita is! X3 Not to give too much away... but yes... she is a round character... round being an English term not weight term._

_I'd love any comments or questions you have. Even if it's small... go ahead I love to hear from my reader's especially when they get mad and say that it's too short of chappie.. .this good enough for ya? ;3 _


	9. Her Place in the Pack

Chapter 9- Surprise!

Anita stood stunned. Her eye's gazed towards the ground beneath her feet as thoughts flooded into her mind. Her train of though switched from one thing to the next. King Julien looked a little worried that Anita had yet to say a word.

But as the night finally hugged the sky, leaving the moon and a few stars as night lights, he waved to her saying, "Well, have a good night miss Sisssssy, and... I hope to be seeing of your presence soon" King Julien replied soon with a little smile tugging at the edges of his mouth. He waived at her and proceeded out of the penguin habitat, and once over the fence of the penguin habitat, landed to one knee towards the ground. Followed closely by Maurice landing to his left and Mort tried the same stunt and fell off landing face first to the right of the other Lemurs.

The three dusted themselves off as they began walking away."Uh... King Julien..?" Maurice asked as they were walking away and a descent distance away from Anita. He asked almost indifferent.

"Yes...?" King Julien responded with out looking over at him.

"Well, when you told Sissy about having a good night, I saw that a "smile" appeared on your face. Not _that _kind of smile! The kind of smile that isn't... very... well smiley. And not a liking smile, but more of a …."

" I have a plan in my head...Kind of smile..." Maurice explained with a questioning look on his face.

"Maurice! How are you to be knowing of my plan before I am even telling you?" King Julien got a surprised look which turned to a suspicious expression towards Maurice . He slowly reached his hands up over his head and appeared to cover his cranium in a defensive looking way.

Maurice saw the action King Julien had just performed and a humorous looking smile crept over Maurice and he rolled his eyes as he laughed to him self.

" King Julien" He started slowly as if King Julien might not be understanding what he was about to say. "Don't worry! I don't have some "Magical powers" that gives me the ability to read-"

"- because you are correct! But do not go reading my brain any longer unless I say other wise! But anyways, my plan is very simple!" King Julien declared proudly. There was a pause followed by a long drawn out period of silence.

* Is he serious! *** **. "Uh... King Julien... you've already told me the WHOLE plan- ugh, never mind..." Maurice whispered to himself seeing as it was not doing any good to try to stop King Julien from RE- repeating the plan.

"And it's?..." Maurice finally asked, acting to be somewhat in awe.

"Oh! The plan! Well, if I befriend the miss Sissssy, then she will in turn befriend the penguins and therefore any time I am to be needing assistance with a big mission, such as de royal booty scratch-er, I will be able to get them on the mission immediately! It's super genius no?" King Julien held his head up high and lowered his hand back down to his sides.

"But are you sure that she is even going to become friends with them, and even if she _does,_ how do you know that they are even going to LISTEIN to her?" Maurice asked.

"Maurice! First you are trying to read my thinking, THEN, you are trying to tell me what I am needing to be thinking! I told you to only be doing that when given authoritative... authority!" The king replied, a warning tune in his …. tone.

"So... you have thought of that?" Maurice snickered because he knew King Julien was seeing that Maurice had been right.

"...No... but the Sky Spirits are keeping me updated on anything new that I need to know... and those are issues... that just haven't been brought up... so I'm not going to be worrying about them right now..." King Julien shrugged his shoulder's indifferently.

Maurice stopped snickering when he heard this and stared at the wall before him that they needed to mount to get into there habitat. The walk had gone fairly fast and Maurice was surprised how annoying King Julien had not been.

"Oh... right" Maurice threw over his shoulder and rolled his eyes as he began to mount the wall.

King Julien proceeded to to chuck the Mango away to no where in particular and almost with out an effort, mounted over the wall and crawled snugly next to Maurice... HA! Got you! Not not really, he crawled snugly into his throne that overlooked his "Empire" and quickly fell asleep.

Maurice helped Mort over and then he made himself a small bedding of crushed branches as well as one for Mort and with a small amount of wincing from pokey branches, fell asleep as well.

-in the HQ-

"Skippah', maybe we should go get her for you know... dinne- FINE! Go! Call the little spy in here have her kill us all!... at ease I was only over exaggerating... and besides if she's still listening to that "King" Lemur, her brain would be brainwashed anyways... and too brainwashed TO be saved..." Skipper shivered at the thought of having to listen to him for that long. For a second, he almost felt bad for her, but the thought of her being a spy quickly faded that thought away.

Private nodded happily at this and headed towards the ladder.

-On the floe above the HQ-

Anita finally had broken the silence that she had created for herself as she reached over and tightened the rope tied around her fin. Assured it fit snug as a bug in a rug, she proceeded to head over to the fish bowl. She moved it aside with too much ease which surprised her and she poked her head into the hole that the fish bowl had previously covered.

Private's face was only inches from Anita's before she could even blink. Out of pure instincts, a small high pitched yelp escaped her beak as she lunged back. She fell back wards and her foot came up and knocked the fish bowl right onto Private's face. She flew back and slid onto her back to a halt. Half her body hung off the edge of the flow, and her head lightly touched the water.

"Eeep! Anita!" A small British accent sounded from the fish bowl. He shoved the fish bowl out of the way and quickly mounted the rest of the bars to the surface. "I'm so sorr'ey An'ita I'm so sorr'ey so sorr'ey!" his little British beak trembled with guilt and worry as he scrambled over to Anita. He hesitated as he frantically ran in small circles, a little unable of knowing what to do... He stopped, taking a calm breath and then firmly grabbed Anita's fin. He then began trying to pull her to her feet. He stepped back to acquire better footing but his foot found gripping...on a fish that had fallen there earlier and he slipped back catching him self but let Anita go and she slipped into the pool with a "splosh."

Skipper and the others leaped from the fish bowl, all in battle stance. "What happened? We heard a yelp!" his eyes twitched around. His eyes were searching. "Hey... where's Anita?" Skipper cleared his throat some and calmed some realizing a dangerous predator wasn't on there tail.

Private looked down at his feet nervously. "Uh... Anita got scared when she saw me, jumped back. I tried to help her to her feet and slipped so she fell in... over there" Private pointed.

"I'm sure, it wasn't you that scared her Private, it was probably the fact that that she didn't expect to see you there when you moved the fish bowl out of the way." Kowalski explained.

"Um... that's all in good buuut... shouldn't we go... help her...?" Private offered with a small smile.

"Yeah... Probably..." Kowalski suggested and they descended over to where she had fallen in. Right before they had arrived to the edge of the floe, they saw Anita poking her head over the edge. Her eyes swirled around in her head and water dripped from her fin as she reached up to rub her head. She had a bewildered expression on her face as she met eye's with the young British sounding one. He, of course, had a deeply apologetic look on his face. He reached his fin to her although he was already wanting to retract remembering earlier.

She saw that he looked thoroughly disappointed at his actions but she still was defiant on the inside. She got her self back up with hesitation. She hadn't realized they had all been there until just then, before then she had only noticed the little one. Her expression turned to snappish anger as she spat, "What were you doing there? Ease dropping?" Anita asked almost caught off guard, and almost demanding in her tone.

Private felt helpless and for a second felt that he was all alone and his penguin allies weren't by his side. "I was coming to check on you..." He said faintly, almost in a whisper. He felt even worse now, as he whispered through small tears, "I'm sorry" He backed away some.

Anita felt a waive of guilt wash over her.

"I'd like to ask YOU somethin' Missy!" Skipper stepped forward and interrupted Anita as she was about to say something. He wasn't the kind of penguin that was going to let some frilly nilly female penguin spy wanna be get in one his soldier's face without proper grants.

"Actually, correction with that, he wasn't "ease dropping," he just happened to be surfacing to check on you just as you were coming down " Kowalski explained. He turned his clip board to grace them, showing a poorly drawn picture of Private on one side, a crooked attempt at a line on the left side of him, and Anita on the other side. The line represented fishbowl entrance. He clicked his marker against the picture, as if drawing more attention by doing that.

Skipper rolled his eyes but let his anger go, seeing as it was apparently just a miss understanding and nothing more. "Anyways, it's grub time" Skipper announced.

"Feesh! Feesh! FEEEEESH!" Rico laughed psychotically. Anita laughed to herself at this.

Skipper was the first down the hatch, followed quickly by Kowalski, Private with a less than normal happy expression, and Rico allowed Anita down before himself. That's when Rico spotted it. "Glf ober mallal " Rico directed at Anita as he softly touched her shoulder.

"What on earth... Hey!" Anita was a little paranoid when she heard the penguin after her speaking in some unknown tongue and then felt him touch her shoulder. She spun around to address him head on. She remembered what had happened moments ago, and softened on her response. "What... uh .. did you tap my shoulder for?" She asked.

"Flaggeh mof!" Rico pointed to his back as if to show something. He pointed to her. "Hurt!" He rasped out.

Wha? * She took a double look to realize that she had heard the word... hurt. She traced his finger to see his back and to what she gathered he was referencing to her. "Wait what...? My back...?" it finally dawned on her. She reached back and touched her back with her fin.

"Ouch!" She winced. She brought her fin back around to examine that even through the sharp silver tip color of her fin, bright crimson color shown on it. She was bleeding!

"I don't understand... how did I get …. that?" She asked more to herself than anyone but her gaze turned to Rico as if half expecting him to answer.

Rico shrugged his shoulders and looked around, eventually settling his gaze over to the edge of the floe to where she had slid to halt and fallen in.

"But... that couldn't have caused this... could it?" She whispered to herself.

"See?" Rico expressed and crossed his fins in an annoyed manner. Anita saw this.

"Yeah, I guess your right... I'm hurt... Sorry about that... I mean I'm hurt... I can't believe it!" Anita was astonished. Was she that weak that sliding on concrete had cut her back up? Really?

Rico offered a sympathetic look at that point and just proceeded to shrug his shoulders again. What more was needed to be done? She needed to get below in order to take any form of healing treatment any further.

What if it HAD been that fall? * Private's NEVER going to forgive himself now... * She felt herself rubbing the back of her head as even more guilt seemed to seep into her heart and tug at it's strings. * Unless... * She got a thought in her head. She took a step back to turn around. Her foot landed on.. air. "Eep" was all she said and she fell thru the fish bowl entrance. Her back skimmed the wall of the HQ. A pain like never before filled her entire body as she landed with a small * thump. * "Aaa...a..a..ah" Anita gasped between breaths. She slowly craned her neck upward and eyes became pin needles with size when she saw the wall.

Rico scampered down through the hatch and along with the others, gaped, mouth open, at what had just happened. The pain she felt was that of an open soar on someones arm that had just been scratched quite thoroughly with a very rough sandpaper sheet. "Holy Macaroni..." was all that escaped through her clenched beak.

"And here I thought Private was prone to accidents..." Skipper spoke in disbelief. He received a few unwelcomed glances from his team. "OK... ok... I get it... bad time for jokes..." He, in his own way, apologized.

"Anita! Are you ok?" Private questioned.

"Oh yeah... heh... fine...uh I think anyways..." Anita staggered to her feet.

"Fish and crackers! Man! Why did you fall then?" Skipper was surprised that through enduring that, that she was still even able to talk.

Private and Rico rushed to her side and helped her steady herself up right. She stiffened some when they came toward her, but she was in no way to object for help at this time. In the back of her mind, she was waiting for them to let her go and she would fell face forward, but … they never did.

Her gaze turned to the wall and a very apologetic look came over her. "I'm sorry about your wall..." She apologized lowly. If she could have sunken into the ground beneath her, it still wouldn't have been low enough to go for her shame levels. The trail that she had taken to the ground from the fish bowl entrance, there was a fairly visible path of …. damp red color. She had colored the wall... with- ooh she didn't even want to think of that. It grossed her out too much.

Th penguins gave her a series of concerned looks, even Skipper, but his didn't last long. "Eh... easy enough to dispose of... Rico take care of that when you get a chance.." Skipper waived his flipper in the air to as he turned away to go busy himself with something else.

Anita had tried to cover up the wound by keeping her back close to the wall. She tried to cover it up with random pieces of other conversation but to no avail, she was tongue tied with the pain and only came out as clenched teeth.

Private had taken note of this but remained quiet when Kowalski was about to say something. "Well, thankfully you still seem to be over all in good shape even though- oh my holy MC Cains teeth!" Kowalski gasped. Anita had taken a staggering step forward when Kowalski pulled her from the wall to have better examination of the sore and caught sight of the open wound in her back. "Anita! Your back!" Kowalski was in shock. He needed to check how bad it was so he had Rico cough up some gloves. (_Har Har, your back! as in returning from one place to another and your back! As in, behind your neck, I know I know, hilarious!)_

Rico had begun to scrub the wall down with two sponges attached to his back with rope and hoped up and down the wall in getting rid of the marks on the wall.

"Hehe, must have been- ssssh! Ow!" She winced when Kowalski started pressing his fin to her back and wrote various information on his clip board he produced from mid air. Towards her neck was where it hurt the most.

"He he, sorry, well... good news... it should heal within …. the next couple days...I'll put some damp gauges on it after dinner and as long as you don't mess with it... it should be fine. " Kowalski offered a sincere smile to her as he wrapped up the notes. He washed the gloves fairly quickly and had Rico swallow them up again. He patted her on the shoulder in reassurance.

The news seemed to brighten Private up. "Good, we can get to know each otha' betta'!" Private stated happily and clapped his hands together.

After Kowalski had washed his fins, he helped pass out the meals. Eating in silence took over the first few minutes. The mindless task of just munching hungrily on food. Anita shifted uncomfortably in her "stone seat" but it wasn't necessarily the concrete that made her shift uncomfortably, she had the feeling that she was being stared at. Glared at more or less. She dared take her eyes from her food and not really any surprise, found that the leader, from across the table was blazing a glare right thru her, into her soul. She quickly shot her look back down and continued eating, but after that, she finished her meal off with just fingering it with her fin the rest of the time. Private and Kowalski had busied themselves with rambling conversation and occasionally Rico got in an "ooh!" or "bimwa!" when ever the time called for it. Kowalski and Private were entertaining themselves with senseless conversations but tonight they seemed to linger on the "yo mama" jokes. Private seemed to be winning more or less since Kowalski's joke telling skills, were... eh not so punny.

Anita was thankful that the others seemed to provide conversation. Silence would have been unbearable. Guilty feelings that she knew she shouldn't have even felt seemed to come over her like a cloak. "These snow crabs are incredible!" Anita finally looked up from her dish and directed full eye contact with who she thought to be the chef, the one with the scar over his mouth. Then another question came over her. "How did you even get these?" Anita asked. She wiped the edges of her mouth with the napkin that she had on the table near her.

Private perked up from his conversation with Kowalski. "Oh! Rico got them from the employee's lounge next to- oof!" Private's beamed response but was cut short with a * pop! * to the back of the head. The glaring one had turned his attention to Private with surprise and arched a brow at his response and slapped him for it. "No Soldier! I'm sorry... "Anita".." Skipper turned his attention back to her and bent his fins in "quotations" when he said her name, "That's classified information that you don't need to know right now..- Anita? What are you doing?" Skipper demanded.

Anita had taken the empty carcass of the snow crab shell and stuck it over her head, the legs dangling from the side. Her head was bent for a second to fit it on but when she heard her name called with attention, her head flicked up and the legs bounced a little as they were jerked upward. A smile parted onto Private's beak, but it wasn't the normal smile. He laughed sincerely at the site.

Anita couldn't help but giggle as well. "Well, then, how about I eat your soul?" Anita did a more impression of a villainous monster at Private. He giggled and even Kowalski smirked at the site. Rico shrugged his shoulders indifferently. Childish slapstick humor just wasn't his forte of tea.

Skipper just coughed loudly which set the room to dead silence. Anita froze when she met his gaze. "Sorry..." She apologized, feeling her face run over with red embarrassment. Kowalski took this moment to reach over and snatch the crab carcass from Anita's head and set it to the side of the table.

"Ouch!..." Anita whined quietly to herself and rubbed the left side of her neck from where the crab scraped against. The crab had managed to avoid contact with any of the skin that was damaged on her back though.

"So... Skipper... heh... now would be a good time to attend to Anita's sores... right?" Kowalski broke the silence.

Skipper remained unamused looking before he finally rolled his eyes and waived his fins nonchalantly. "Do What you will Kowalski... don't let me get in your way of... sci-fi medical edition" Skipper finished as he got up from the table to collect the dishes from the table.

Kowalski stared blankly at Skipper not sure if what he said was truth or sarcasm... He finally decided to just go with it. "Come Anita, this way" Kowalski requested. He motioned her to stand where he was pointing with his flipper. Off to the side of the table and more or less to the center of the HQ she finally made her way and sat on a concrete block that Kowalski and Rico moved to her.

Kowalski proceeded to acquire a rag from Rico's insides, which Anita happened to not notice or she wouldn't even THOUGHT of letting Kowalski use that, and dipped it into a bucket of warm water that Private had gotten.

"Now... you may feel a slight sting..." Kowalski warned as he finally pressed the damp upon her back. Kowalski's nose twitched a little. "Heh, you know, that almost smells like alchoho- YALP!" Anita's eye's flew open and she felt her self jump ten feet from her seat which frightened Kowalski and he jumped back.

"Wh- what? What's wrong?" He stuttered to ask. He found himself turning to Private and Rico for answers but they both just shrugged there shoulders.

"That hurt! Are you sure that's water?" Anita settled back down when the sting lightened up and she lightly motioned to the bucket. "Are you SURE that THAT is WATER?"

Kowalski sighed at this. "Uh... well...I thought so..." He released from his beak but quickly after a suspicious look came over his face as he looked at Private for a second. Private already had a guilty looks on his face.

"What?" He squeaked.

Kowalski bent over the bucket and smelled it's contents. "Good gosh! Private! That's rubbing alcohol, not water! How did you even get that if you _poured_ it from the faucet...?" Kowalski looked down at Private almost angered. His fins were crossed in annoyance as he shook his head in shame.

"Wh- What? Alcohol?" Private and Anita both questioned.

Kowalski had a very unamused look on his face. "OK guys... not _that_ kind... the other kind..._rubbing alcohol._..." He stated plainly.

"heh! NT th knd I drnk" Rico cackled evilly.

"Um... on that disturbing note... Private... why don't you go dump this out and fill it up with... water?" Kowalski pointed to the bucket for him to correct his error. How he managed to acquire the alcoholic contents, he just let that go.

"Right... dear sorry about that... really... I didn't know.. I promise" Private nodded as he went to the bucket.

Anita got temporarily mad but seeing his sad face... she knew he really didn't mean it to be alcohol and she found herself forgiving him faster then what she would have liked. "It's ok... Really" She replied in reassurance. "Really..." She giggled out the last part. "And besides... I'm sorry... about earlier..." She set a reassuring fin on his shoulder. She yanked it back for some unknown reason. "But either way... it's ok" Anita reaffirmed.

After that, everything seemed to go a lot... smoother.

Getting _water, _Kowalski began to wipe her back with a moist sponge. The water of course, felt a lot better.

"hey guys... you'll really don't have to do all this..." Anita almost giggled out. Kowalski had proceeded shortly after to lay out some rolls of paper, and laying them out on the ground, Private took some crayons and colored pictures of different kinds of flowers on various areas of the paper.

"Pfft! No problem, we needed some use out of those rolls of paper anyways. Besides, with the flowers, you can feel more … pretty? While walking around in this ugly brown paper gauge cast!" Kowalski stated.

"Heh... thanks! And your right... I will feel pretty!... Kowalski?" Anita questioned.

"Yeah...?" Kowalski asked in response, waiting for a question.

"Well good! Then I was right! And you?... Private?" Anita questioned. Her previous notion that it had been Isaac faded when Kowalski had stated his name moments ago.

Private responded with a friendly nod at his name. Anita then pointed to the fellow with the scar.

"Rico" Private and Kowalski both stated at the same time.

"Rico!... How cool!" Anita smirked.

Then Anita got a little more serious with her next question. "But... what about the other one?" Anita asked suddenly realizing that he wasn't there and hadn't been for quite some time. Her head turned from the ladder to them the best she could... as if confirming that he had actually left.

They each nodded. Kowalski hesitated at this... knowing to himself, that she was soon to ask that question as Private bit at his bottom beak. "Uh..." Rico muttered. "Well,... why don't we just keep that... classified..." Kowalski simply.

Anita's expression was of course confused.

"Ubla Eblo Calo" Rico finished.

Still confused so she turned to Private hoping that he could translate.

"Meaning... we can't tell you... right now." Private tried to look reassuring.

Kowalski was wrapping an excessive amount of duck tape around her right ankle. When he was done, he cut it off with the blue stationary scissors from Rico.

"Was that _really _necessary...?" Anita shook her right foot which had practically, a cast of it's own.

"Technically... maybe" Kowalski stated which left Anita still feeling... slightly unsure.

"_Anyways_, what does he think? That I'm a spy or something? Wait Wait! He also probably thinks that I'm trying to steal your HQ and- whoa!" this isn't the habitat from earlier..." She gawked.. The three hesitated a little but sighed when they saw Skipper come forth from the back room... a thoughtful look on his face. He proceeded to head for the staircase leading to the ice floe. He briefly turned to Kowalski. "Kowalski... keep an eye out... for..." Skipper twisted his fin around as if figuratively speaking, "Intruders..." He finished. He then turned to head upward, newspaper in hand, he exited and with a nod, was gone.

"You could say it's like a secret HQ!" Private exclaimed, just as Skipper had pushed the fish bowl back into place. Rico slapped him on the back of the head.

"Oof!" Private replied and proceeded to rub the back of his head.

"Well,.. Rico I know when Private blurts out these vital pieces of secret Intel, most of the time I would agree with such forceful punishment... but Skipper said to keep this place free of _intruders_ and Anita isn't an intruder... and besides... she is going to have to know about this place no matter... among other things..." Kowalski raised a fin for full attention before continuing to patch up Anita's back with damp cloth pieces. It stung only slightly this time. Anita's eyes continued to circle around the HQ in awe. It was huge! Various inventions of Kowalski's were spread around as some of the pieces of his inventions were scattered on the ground. "Who's the inventor?" Anita inquired pointing to the various pieces spread about the ground.

"_That_ would be.. me" Kowalski chuckled. "But _those_... are more of the... mishaps... eck! The better ones are... elsewhere" Kowalski muttered off almost angrily and with out realizing it... slapped a damp cloth harshly onto Anita's back which caused her to flinch. "Wow! Ow! Hey! I didn't mean to bring up a bad subject... dude!" Anita clinched her beak.

"Eeef! Sorry about that! It's not a sore subject... just … all the time wasted..." He trailed off again.

"Hehe... the way that we've been treating your back... your not going to be healed for a month!" Private frowned although trying to make a joke of it.

He proceeded to go get some more warm water in the spare fish bucket that had been beside Kowalski.

"A month! But that's ... oh... uh … never mind... actually a month or whatever... is fine" Anita stated lowly.

"... a month?" Rico managed and all there eye's then wandered back to her, wondering why she had mentioned that.

"Oh right... well... I... don't really want to talk about it..." She looked at them with a sullen and slightly frightened expression.

"That's ok... really! I just hope that those Lemurs weren't too much to handle... ugh!... especially _King_ Julien!" Kowalski rolled his eyes as both Private and Rico nodded.

"Huh? Oh Pfft! Nah! He was fine, not the good lookin' kind a way... I mean as in he wasn't any trouble. Anyways, what are the other two's names?" Anita inquired. She was slightly delicate on this subject because it had just dawned on her about what king Julien had said about them from not too long ago. Could he really have been talking about THEM?

"The little one is Mort." Private introduced.

"A Mouse Lemur for further clarifications" Kowalski stated out of the blue.

"And... uh... Maurice for the … bigger Lemur" Private proclaimed.

"Actually.. Aye Aye... but it doesn't matter, what Private said was half right..." Kowalski smirked playfully at Private.

"B Jar!" Rico interrupted and produced a large glass jar in front of Kowalski.. only a few other coins laced there presence at the bottom so far.

Kowalski frowned at this. "Oh come on... it was a joke!..." Kowalski grumbled as he dug around in his pockets for some loose change and tossed it in.

"The B Jar?" Anita inquired feeling at a loss.

"The Bragging ja'r... for when Kowalski brags a wee too much with his knowledge." Private joked and smiled brightly at getting to teach Anita about this knowledge.

Anita noticed this and couldn't help but smile back.

The sound of ripping tape interrupted the momentary silence. Anita's eyes widened as her smile faded and she tried to turn her head moments after to try to get a better look at what her back looked like, but suddenly she wasn't able to. She felt her self panic when she realized her neck was almost stiff as could be.

"Kowalski...?" She started.

"Yes?..." Kowalski responded simply, ripping off another piece of tape and placing it on on the the remaining pieces of exposed gauge on her neck.

"Why can't I move my neck!" She began to wig out a little but kept her cool. The thought of not being able to move much frightened her, and this lack of control urged her to just take all the tape and gauge off but she knew that they just wanted to help her... or at least she was hoping that at this point.

"Don't worry... this is normal for a femal- er someone feeling weak like you did earlier, you'll get feeling back into your neck in the morning. The tape by then will have had time to loosen and give you more ability to move your neck." Kowalski patter her reassuringly on the shoulder and admired his fixing job with pride. Bandages and such were pierced together from above her tail to the base of her neck and then a pile of silver duck tape covered the back of her neck. She hadn't lost feeling in her neck she just couldn't move it.

"Well... at least you can move your tail..." Private smiled sheepishly trying to brighten the situation the best he could..

"Yes... at least I... can move ….. my tail" She sighed not feeling very convinced of that victory.

"Well... I'm officially... done!" Kowalski announced and clasped his fins together. He worked with Rico to put away the extra materials. "Well, you can't really see the bandages or anythin', but... that might actually be a good thing... but there's a mirror just in case..." Kowalski pointed to one beside an old looking stand up mirror with some hearts on but at the top was a small rounded light and a small green nob on each side of the light. There was a collection of about three mirrors stacked in a circle... sort of. The other two weren't as distinct as the first one. One remained just a plain blue color and the other a faded brick look. Anita cautiously walked up into the circle. afraid of the reflections it was going to produce. Her eye's grew in size as she stepped up to the mirrors. She sighed though, it wasn't that bad. She had to maneuver a bit but was able to see the reflection of her back in the mirror behind her but... almost admiring Kowalski's work with bandages. "So uh... what do ya think?" Private inquired. He held up a rosy red eloquently designed box of tissues up to her encase a shed-ed tear came forth.

"Heh, it's quite... uh... artistic" she commented lightly. Did that little guy really idolize Kowalski's work so much that he though it tissue worthy? It was nice, though, instead of them just pushing her off onto Alice and waiting for her to come along and just heal Anita in the zoo clinic. It almost seemed crazy that these four would be on King Julien's …._watch list._

"Now, tomorrow is going to be a vigorous day of training! We all need to get to bed fairly shortly." Kowalski informed. Rico nodded in agreement as Private set aside the container of tissues and made his way to the miniature ladder entrance. "Where's Skippa'? I didn't think that he would be that long..." Private pointed to the staircase with a concerned look over him.

Rico shrugged his shoulders. He gruffly attempted at repeating the penguin credo.

"That's true... it would normally make sense to just go to sleep with out notification of the location of Skipper, but the penguin credo would have it that that we can't" Kowalski confirmed raising his fin in confirmation.

"What is he like... your master? Why do you need to know where he is?" She asked with a hint of disbelief. She finished at the mirror as she redirected her attention to the other penguins with a raised brow. "You'll look just a little to old to be following after- * Slam! * A loud noise from the entrance stopped all the penguins in there tracks. Webbed feet came down the ladder slowly and the frame of the leader penguin descended slowly to the bottom. He had slammed the fishbowl to the ground and then slowly moved the fish bowl back into place, the slow movement created a very large hissing noise, as that of nails on a chalkboard.

Private stood to order beside Skipper letting only a "Sir!" Escape his beak. Kowalski responded with almost the same attitude as well as Rico.

He hopped down from the last to steps and turned and slid on his belly. Right before hitting Anita, he popped up to his feet and pointed a fin right, into her face, a piercing gaze that stared through Anita's face. Anita backed up a step as everyone looked to Skipper with assorted concerned looks. Skipper's expression drilled through Anita's face like a nail though a foam board. His face stood to attention as that of a general.

"Uh..."

" -you!" He interrupted her silence as that of a dagger through a cardboard sheet. His tone was a vile rattle snake waiting to strike when needed.

Anita stood stunned. Her limbs felt suddenly limp and being unable to move, she just stood and waited for him to start up again. The vulnerability ate her up inside but she couldn't find her self to move.

"I aught a have you pinned against the wall for Rico's replacement dart board till he gets a new one!" Skipper spoke angrily. Rico gave a confused look but smiled maliciously as he coughed up a dart and aimed it to no one in particular. Though it had begun to linger closer in Anita's direction. Anita's pupil's turned to needle points when she noticed Rico and the dart.

Kowalski slapped him in the back of the head. Which threw off his aim but it hadn't mattered either way, Skipper immediately had placed a fin so as to cover her face from the dart. Rico had released from taking fire as he swallowed the dart back up. "No Rico, let's keep this spy fully alive so she can go back to her boss, Dr. Blowhole or WHATEVER... or WHOEVER it may be, and tell them that we mean business and that they should just leave us alone while the giant's still sleeping!" Skipper snapped. He had backed up from Anita some and was pacing the floor back and forth, all the while, constantly giving Anita a piercing glare.

Anita shot a glance in there direction helplessly. Rico was rubbing his hand, and the other fin down by his side. Kowalski shrugged and Private shrugged as well, a guilty look on his face. They didn't know why he was acting like this as well.

"Uh... sir... but what did I do?" She asked sincerely. She brought her fins up to her beak. * Why did I just ask that? He's going to erupt! * And all the while, the words still came out and she still was wondering why he was mad.

Surprisingly, his reaction wasn't what she thought. Her gaze was following him while she waited for his response.

He sighed as he steadied himself and he pointed to her with both fins. "OK, how about this, were going to get one thing straight, and get let's get it straight, once and for all! Me, this penguins right here, who's name is _obviously_ classified? IS the _leader_...and those three?" Skipper then addressed to the other three with a small point to each one individually. "Are my students, and they learn from me, so I suggest that if your _are_ a spy, that you go back to the sewer that you crawled out of, and you just stop stirring up unnecessary drama, …._but._... if not, then you need to learn you place in the flock... A. S. A. P! " Skipper demanded. His stature was at full attention and very tense and had a very uninviting attitude focused directly to those of un-followed orders. He glared at Anita entirely to intensify his seriousness in order. She felt that she was...actually... on fire in punishment and that he had just _spit_ on her to relieve her of some burned pain. He backed down some and aloud his eyes to calm of there piercing glare. He turned on his heel to inform his team to be up early the next morning for some training.

With that update noted, he nodded to his team in confirmation and then proceeded to his bunk for some shut eye. "Oh and one more thing... Lights out in...?" He asked not even facing his team.

"Five minutes" They replied in unison, in autopilot only. Anita remained lost.

"Good, maybe you guy's tuition will pay off some time" Skipper muffled as he settled down in his bunk some more. His blanket settled down to his sides.

The team looked at each other,* jokes? At a time like this? Really? * All four penguins stood, silent. What felt like hours, stood for several moments, unable to move. The silence loomed through out the room.

"Well, I suggest... we take Skipper's advice and probably... should get to bed..." Kowalski hinted at. He quickly finished up scribbling some notes on a clip board and putting up the supplies. Rico finished picking up the left over meal and disposed of the un eaten fish. Private walked up to Anita with an apologetic look on his face. "Well, for right now, you can sleep in my bunk and I'll sleep on the floor... or in there... Though he might get mad if he finds out I was giving up my bunk for you..." Private addressed the bottom bunk as his, and pointed to a small area near the TV that represented that they could set up a bed for her if she wanted. Kowalski had designated that area as the "Sleeping Quarters" for when ever guests came over and needed a place to sleep for the night, but that didn't happen that often so the area was stuffed at the moments with boxes of old lab equipment covered in dust.

Anita woke up from her daze when Private had laid a calming fin on her shoulder, wondering why she wasn't responding. "Oh uh sorry... that bed is fine, I don't want to make anyone mad anymore for one night" She smiled sheepishly. Private smiled gracefully and went into the lab for a moment, only to return shortly after with some blankets and a pillow. Kowalski and Rico began moving the boxes back into the lab, and Private swept the area free of dust and …. multicolored glitter... After that, he proceeded to lay some blankets down and handed the pillow to Anita. They worked some more to get the boxes out of the way and finally stood back to admire there work.

"Thanks guys... really..." Anita motioned to them.

"Well,... it'll work... until some new dwelling arrangements can be made" Kowalski stated matter- of- factually.

After that, they each made there small good nights and each made there way to there beds.

It took Anita some time to get to sleep. The shorter one's speech dwelled in her head. It repeated itself over and over. * Find her place in the pack... er flock whatever... it didn't matter. * She remembered when she felt she had found her place in the _old _pack but it didn't last long when the others came around. Everything changed after that... changed for the worse. She could feel tears come to her eye's as she finally slipped away into a restless sleep for the majority of that night.

_To be Continued...FYI, don't ask me how someone can smile gracefully, I don't know! X3 BTW, don't plan on continuing this one for a while, just saw the typed up piece along with a few other chapters so I thought I would go ahead and post it! ~Pooky1402_


End file.
